Love Warning
by kizukahyuga
Summary: menceritakan kisah seorang gadis yang selalu saja dibully karna penampilannya. dan terjebak dalam perjodohan yang sedikit rumit. ok, kizu udah update nihhh...
1. chapter 1

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Reted : T**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV on.**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. aku berumur 20 tahun dan aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas ternama di tokyo. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Hruno. yahhhh... walau pun begitu aku bukan lah anak perempuan yang manja dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tua ku.

Jadi aku tinggal sendiri disebuah apartement yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah didistrik tertinggi tokyo. sebenarnya ini bukan kemauanku, tapi kaa-san memaksaku. jika tidak, aku tidak dibiarkan tinggal sendiri. Dikampus aku sering dibully oleh sekelompok pemuda tampan, menurut para fans girnya sihh.

Kenapa aku dibully ? itu karna penampilanku ini. aku selalu memakai kaca mata tebal khas seorang nerd. tapi aku bukanlah nerd. dan juga karna rambutku yang berwarna tidak biasanya. yaitu warna pink. tapi ini bukan karna aku mengecatnya atau apa. tapi ini adalah genotive ayahku.

Penampilanku setiap harinya, aku memakai hoodle jumper dan celana pendek atau rok mini. feminim memang. tapi itu juga kaa-san yang memaksa, jika tidak, aku tidak dibiarkan tinggal sendiri. rambut pink ku tergarai lurus sepunggung dan dahi ku sangat lebar. itu juga yang menjadi penyebab aku dibully oleh geng yang bernama

3RD Warning.

Setiap harinya dahiku selalu ditempeli oleh kertas yang berbentuk segi tiga warna kuning, yang bertulisan "3RD Warning". jika sudah dicap seperti itu, tandanya aku bisa bebas dibully oleh seluruh maha siswa di Universitas. tapi tidak semua mahasiswa melakukan pembullyan kepadaku, karna aku ini murit yang berotak encer yang disayangi oleh direktur utama Universitas.

Jadi bisa dibilang aku adalah murit yang disegani oleh para pewaris perusahaan. mereka melukakan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan kerja sama dari Haruno Corporation. tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. aku cukup penasaran dengan leader geng 3RD Warning, karna biasanya yang membully ku adalah Co Leadernya dan dua anggotanya.

Yang aku kenal hanya Namikaze Naruto yang notabanenya adalah co leader. Shimura sai dan Inuzuka Kiba. Dari gosip yang biasa ku dengar disaat berjalan dikoridor, sang leader yang entah siapa namanya terkenal sangat tampan. aku juga tidak tahu apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak.

Aku tarsadar dari lamunan ku disaat jalanku menuju gedung tempat aku menimba ilmu terpotong oleh tiga orang pemuda. hahhhh... selalu seperti ini.

"Heh, dasar aneh. sini tasmu" ucap pemuda yang bernama naruto. dia cukup tinggi, jadi untuk menatapnya aku harus mendongkak. kalian tahu ? tinggiku cuma 163 cm. dan dia... jangan ditanya, dia sangat tinggi, tingginya 188 cm.

"Lie, tidak untuk kali ini. sudah cukup aku selalu dibully oleh kalian bertiga" Ucapku sambil berjalan mundur. tapi usahaku untuk kabur terputus disaat Kiba menahan bahuku dari belakang dan membiarkan aku untuk tetap berdiri tegak didepan naruto dan sai.

"Keh, memangnya kau bisa apa heh ?!" Ucap sai sinis sambil menarik tas ku.

"Lepas !" tapi usahaku untuk menahan tas biru ku pupus karna tanagaku sangat lemah saat ini.

"Ini" Sai memberikan tasku kepada naruto. aku hanya menap tas ku nanar.

Kulihat naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia membuka rek sleting tasku dan dia menggantung tasku tinggi.

"j-jangan lakukan itu !" Pekiku sambil berusaha mengambil tasku dari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kau mau ? ambil sendiri" Aku meringis melihat tinggi tubuh Naruto.

Tap

 **Sakura POV end**

Tampak seorang pemuda memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menurunkan tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Naruto" Ucap pemuda itu. Sakura tertegun menatap pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang menjadi malaikatnya.

"S-sasuke ?" Naruto tergagap melihat pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura. 'aku menaruh harapan semoga kau berbeda dari tiga orang ini' batin sakura sambil melirik Naruto dkk.

"Ini milik mu nona ?" Wajah Sakura merona dan dengan kaku dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu..."

Brakkkk

bukkk

brukkkk

Sakura melebarkan kedua Emerlandnya disaat melihat Sasuke membalikan tasnya dan membuat seluruh barang yang ada didalam tasnya berjatuhan dilapangan semin.

"N-nani ?"

"Tahu diri sedikit ya nona, jangan kira leader kami akan menolongmu" Sakura tertegun mendengar pernyataan Kiba.

"lain kali lakukan hal yang lebih kasar lagi dobe, tadi itu terlalu lembut"

"Ck, tadi itu pemanasan" Sakura menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"j-jadi... kau... " Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha sasuke, Leader 3RD Warning. oh ya, aku lupa" Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Sakura sangat tahu banda itu.

"Ini" Ucapan sasuke memang terdengar lembut disaat dia menempelkan sebuah kertas bebentuk segi tiga warna kuning yang bertulisan 3RD warning didahi Sakura.

"Hahahahahaha" Sakura menatap empat pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Le's go geng" Perkataan Sasuke mengintrupsi Naruto, sai dan Kiba untuk pergi dari tampat itu.

Dalam hati Sakura meruntuki empat pemuda itu. dia menarik kertas yang berada didahinya dan meremasnya sampai berbentuk seperti bola kertas.

"Huh !" Dengus sakura sambil melemparkan kertas itu kearah sasuke. dan binggo, mendarat tepat dikepalanya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memincing. Tanpa memperdulikan itu, Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah merah pertanda dia marah.

'Hmm... menarik'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mina, hari ini kita akan mendapatkan mahasiswa baru dikelas ini. sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah mengenalnya, karna dulunya dia sudah kuliah disini. tapi karna sebuah urusan, dia terpaksa pergi keluar negri dan kuliah disana. dan sekarang dia kembali kesini" Semua maha siswa yang ada dikelas itu tampak bersorak, terutama perempuan. kecuali seorang gadis yang duduk dikursi belakang paling pojok.

"Masuklah" seorangpemuda tampak masuk kekelas.

"Kyaaaaaaa !" teriakan manusia yang bernama perempuan pun menggelegar didalam kelas.

"Watashi namae wa Uchiha Sasuke desu" Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepan kelas denga tatapan tajam.

"Nah Uchiha-san, kau bisa duduk ditempat kosong" Ucap dosen yang mengajar dikelas sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya, dia berhenti sejenak disamping bangku Sakura dan duduk tepat disamping Sakura. Walau pun mereka duduk dibangku yang terpisah, tapi posisi mereka sangat dekat.

'Kami-sama... kenapa dia duduk disituuuu... padahalkan banyak tempat lain !' Batin Sakura berteriak. penjelasan dosen didepan kelas membuat Sakura menoleh kedepan dan memperhatikan penjelasannya. dan Sakura pun kembali menjalani waktu belajarnya tanpa ada siapa pun yang mengusiknya.

Tapi itu tidak berjalan lama.

Pukkkk

Sabuah gumpalan kertas putih tampak mendarat mulus dikepalanya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, karna dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha sasuke, sang leader 3RD Warning.

Tekkkkk

Sekarang pena yang terasa menusuk kepala bagian kirinya karna ujung pena yang lancip. tapi Sakura masih bersabar dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sampai...

" , aku mendengar Haruno-san berkata bahwa dia ingin membolos sekarang"

Kedua Emerland sakura membesar dan dia segera menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Benarkah Haruno-san ?" sakura langsung gelagapan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ti-tidak ! aku tidak mengatakan itu Mr. Uchiha-san mengada-ngada !" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"tapi sayangnya aku lebih percaya kepada murit kesayanganku. Haruno-san, keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga"

"Ta-"

"Sekarang Haruno-san !" Sakura tidak berdaya. jadi dia hanya mengagguk sambil mengemaskan barang-barang nya dan dia pun pergi dengan lirikan tajam kearah Sasuke. bisa dilihat, pemuda itu sedang menyeringai lebar kearah Sakura.

Dan dengan santainya dia melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Mulut Sakura melebar, dan gadis itu berlari keluar kelas dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romence.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sakura POV On**

Hahhh...pagi yang cerah memang cocok untuk bersepeda. hari ini aku menolak supirku untuk menghantarkanku ke Kampus. itu semua kulakukan hanya karna aku sangat rindu dengan suasana bersepeda dipagi hari. aku terus menggoes sepeda kuningku. sepedaku seperti sepeda perempuan pada umumnya. dengan boncengan belakang, tapi tidak ada keranjang sepeda didepan stang.

Setelah sampai didepan kampus, aku pun turun dan memarkirkan sepedaku diparkiran sepeda. Aku melakukan kebiasaanku hari ini, yaitu celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan aman.

Dan hasilnya seperti keinginan ku. aku tidak melihat geng 3RD warning di tepi pagar pembatas lapangan basket terbuka yang terbuat dari jaring besi. aku mengelus dada dan langsung berjalan memasuki gedung tempat aku biasa menimba ilmu dengan wajah yang ceria.

 **Sakura POV End**

Tapi ini hanya bisa bertahan sementara, karna.

"Hey hey, lihat nerd itu. kemarin dia diusir dari kelas looo"

"Wahhh... benarkah ? kenapa ? aku cukup penasaran, karna biasanya Nerd itu selalu dipuji oleh para dosen. apa sekarang posisinya diubah menjadi anak kebencian ?"

"Hahahaha... itu karna Uchiha-san mendengar dia berkata ingin membolos"

"Ha ? tidak ku sangka gadis nerd seperti dia mau membolos"

Telinga Sakura terasa sangat memanas mendengar tiga orang gadis yang menggosip tentang dirinya. Sakura menatap ketiga gadis itu tajam.

"Cehhh... dasar gadis murahan" perkataan sakura sukses membuat katiga gadis itu membelelakan mata mereka dan melebarkan mulut mereka. Sakura langsung melanjutkan jalannya dan mulai memasuki kelas kesukaannya, yaitu kelas matematika.

Saat ini gadis bersurai Pink yang bernama sakura tampak berjalan-jalan dibalik pagar jaring pembatas lapangan basket. Dia tersenyum disaat melihat-lihat akun ignya. 'Hahhhh... andai saja hari-hariku aman dan tenang seperti ini. pasti menyenangkan' batinnya.

Sakura tampak memakai Hoodle jumper warna merah dan celana pendek warna putih yang tidak terlihat karna ditutupi hoodle jumper.

Gadis itu tampak memakai earthphone ditelinganya. tapi mata Emerlandnya menangkap sekelompok pemuda yang biasanya mengganggunya sedang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Disaat mereka berpapasan, emerlan Sakura melirik tajam kearah empat pemuda itu. Begitu juga keempat pemuda itu.

Sakura menghela nafas karna dia tidak diganggu atau pun dibully. Dia pun mengalihkan kepalanya kembali kelayar ponselnya.

 **Sasuke_3RD_Warning.**

 **18:00 PM**

Kedua emerland Sakura terbelelak melihat vidio yang diunggah oleh Sasuke diakun instagramnya. Vidio itu menampakan Sakura yang sedang dibully dan tidak melawan sama sekali. apa lagi disaat dahinya ditempeli oleh sebuah kertas berbentuk segi tiga.

Dan kedua emerland Sakura tambah membesar disaat dia melihat permukanan dinding yang biasanya bewarna biru muda kini sudah dipenuhi oleh posternya yang bercap 3RD Warning.

"Hah ! apa-apaan ini ?!" Sakura memekik dan langsung merobek poster yang berada didinding itu. dia kemudian membuang poster itu kedalam tong sampah.

"Huhhhh... awas saja jika aku bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Haruno-san" sebuah suara lembut membuat atensi Sakura beralih kepada seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Sakura pun berbalik kebelakag.

"Ya ?"

"I-ini" Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah undangan bewarna ungu muda kepada Sakura. dengan sedikit ragu sakura menerima undangan itu dari kembaran munsuhnya. ya, gadis didepannya adalah saudara kembar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa ini Uchiha-san ?" Tanya Sakura sopan kepada gadis didepannya. walau pun kakak dari gadis ini adalah munsuhnya, tapi gadis ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"e-etto... mahukah kau datang dipesta ulang tahun ku Haruno-san ?" otak encer sakura berputar mencerna ucapan gadis didepannya.

"Ulang tahunmu ? berarti..."

"Ya, ulang tahun kakak ku juga"

Pranggg

Bagai kaca yang pecah, sakura merasa hidupnya... entahlah. jadi, apakah dia harus datang ke ualng tahun musuhnya ?.

"Kumohon Haruno-san, aku sangat mengagumi kecerdasanmu. anggaplah aku ini penggemar berat mu. jadi kau mahukan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku ?" Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk kearah sakura. gadis berhelaian pink itu tersikap dan menegakkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Jangan begini Uchiha-san, aku akan datang kepesta ulang tahunmu" wajah gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi ceria.

"Wahhhhh... Arigatou gozaimas Haruno-san"

"Doita na"

"Tapi... bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan Sakura-san ?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. melihat ekspresi memohon gadis didepannya membuat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu, tapi aku juga harus memanggilmu dengan Hinata-san" Gadis yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Hinata langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Kyaaaa... ! Hai' Hai' ! jaa ne !" Hinata memekik kencang dan langsung pamitan sambil berlari dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

'ya ampun gadis itu, tadi dia malu-malu. sekarang... apa dia punya kepribadian ganda ?'

Sakura menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Jadi... kenapa kau datang kesini dengan membawa

koper ?" Tanya sakura dengan nada yang dibuat jengkel.

"Ayolah jidad ku sayang, jangan jengkel begitu. aku ini kakak sepupumu. karna kedua orang tua ku sedang dinas keluar kota, jadi mebuki baa-san menyu-"

"Aku faham, masuklah" potong Sakura sambil berjalan kearah sofa beludru warna hitam. dengan kesal dia mengambil popcorn dari atas meja dan memakannya dengan kasar sambil melirik kakak sepupunya yang tampak nyengir kearahnya.

gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan kearah Sakura dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Uhhhhh... kau memang gadis yang baik jidadd..."

"mmmm... henmtikammm !" Rengek sakura karna gadis itu menarik kedua pipinya. gadis itu terkekeh dan melepaskan tarikannya.

"Jadi... bagai mana kuliahmu jidad ?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada film yang sedang sakura tonton.

"Yahhhh... bisa kau tebak" jawab sakura malas.

"Hmm, kan sudah kubilang... jangan menjadi nerd, ka-"

"Aku bukan nerd ino !" teriak Sakura sambil menatap gadis itu dengan garang. Gadis yang dipanggil ino hanya menaikan bahunya.

"Nerd atau apa pun itu, sama saja menurutku. kau tidak sopan kepada ku jidad, karna sudah memanggilku menggunakan nama kecilku"

"Oh ? Sorry ? i don't care" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan gaya orang yang tidak peduli.

"Issss... kau ini. ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah... aku akan pindah ke University of Tokyo"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Brussssss" dalam tiga detik sakura lakukan untuk mencerna pernyataan Ino. Gadis pirang itu manyatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke tempat dia selama ini menuntut ilmu, yang mana nantinya kehadiran ino akan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 drajat dari pada biasanya.

dulu, sebelum sakura pindah di University of Tokyo. sakura pertama kali berkuliah di Kyoto university. dan disana dia bersama Ino bersama-sama menuntut ilmu. Ino selalu over protective terhadapnya, hal itu membuat sakura merasa tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari, dimana kesabaran sakura memuncak. dia langsung mengeluh kepada kedua orang tuanya mengenai kelakuan Ino. tapi apa yang dia dapat, kedua orang tuanya malah mentertawakannya dan menyebut perlakuan Ino bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura merengek untuk pindah universitas kepada kedua orang tuanya disaat Ino terlalu banyak berkomentar terhadap penampilannya. hal itu membuat sakura risih, karna harus memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan Ino setiap harinya. dan orang tuanya pun menyetujui keinginan Sakura.

Tapi sekarang... masalah datang kembali tanpa diundang.

"katakan bahwa kau bercanda nee-san ?" sayangnya jawaban Ino berbanding terbalik dari apa yang Sakura harapkan.

"sayangnya aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda jidad" Tubuh sakura melemah. dan dia yakin, besok pagi pasti diawali dengan ocehan Ino mengenai penampilannya.

tbc ...

 **hay hay hayyy... author udah update nihhh...**

 **pertama-tama author mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada Intan93 dan sqchn yang udah review chapter 1. mulai dari hari ini (selasa), author akan update tiga hari sekali. baca terus yaa... jangan lupa semangatnya !!**


	3. chapter 3

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter 3**

Disebuah kota Tokyo yang damai dengan udara yang segar dan kicauan burung. pagi yang indah bagi penduduk kota Tokyo. Disebuah apartemen tampak sebuah keributan yang penyebabnya hanyalah masalah 'kecil'.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan benda ini !"

"Ini penampilanku Nee-san, terserahku mahu memakai apa"

"Jangan gunakan benda ini jika kau tidak mahu mendapat masalah lagi !"

"Justru itu, jika aku tidak menggunakan benda ini. maka aku akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar !"

"Aissss... kau ini, jangan pakai ini, ini dan ini. pakailah pakaian yang lebih menarik"

"Tidak ! ini hidupku Nee-san, jangan ikut campur !"

"Kau itu... pokoknya jangan !"

"terserahlah, Itekimasu !"

"Sakura ! jangan pergi !" Gadis bersurai pirang pucat yaitu Ino, memijit pelipisnya disaat adik sepupunya kabur ditengah-tengah perdebatan mereka. padahal hanya karna masalah penampilan, mereka jadi bertengkar seperti ini.

'kami-sama... padahal ini baru sehari, aku sudah pusing mengurusnya. jika saja bukan mebuki ba-san yang menyuruhku'

Sakura menggoes sepedanya dengan kecepatan diatas pesepeda pada umumnya. kadang dia harus beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada beberapa orang yang hampir dia tabrak. jika bukan karna Ino, dia tidak akan menggoes secepat ini.

'dasar berbie buruk rupa, apa-apaan itu. dengan seenaknya saja dia mengomentari penampilanku' batin sakura.

Akhirnya gadis itu sampai juga didepan universitas yang paling elit di tokyo. Seperti biasa, dia memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat parkir sepeda dan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada 'pemuda' itu.

Merasa aman, sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tempat dia menuntut ilmu. dia mengelap keringat yang berada dipelipisnya dengan saput tangan yang biasa dibawanya.

Tanpa sakura ketahui, ditempat dia memarkirkan sepeda terdapat empat pemuda tengah menyeringai kearahnya dengan sebuah obeng ditangan salah satu pemuda.

"The best time, let's work gays"

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dibangku tempatnya. dia melirik kebangku seberang tempat dia duduk.

kosong.

tidak ada pemuda menyebalkan yang biasa mengganggunya. dimana pemuda itu ?

'haisss... Sakura, kenapa kau harus pusing-pusing memikirkannya. dia belum tentu memikirkanmu. ya ampun... apa yang aku katakan !' batinnya berteriak.

Didalam kelas tampak sudah dipenuhi dengan seluruh mahasiswa yang memang belajar dikelas itu. dan jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai lima menit lagi. kembali, sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. karna Sasuke masih saja belum memasuki kelasnya.

'ya ampun Sakura... kenapa kau memikirkannya lagi. baka ! baka ! bakaaaaaa !' batin sakura sambil memukul-mukul kepala bagian kanannya. beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya menatap sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"S-sakura-san" sakura menghentikan pukulannya disaat gadis yang seumuran dengannya bicara kepadanya.

"Tamaki-san ? ada apa ?"

"Kenapa kau memukul kepala mu sendiri ?, kau dipandang aneh oleh mahasiswa yang lain" Perkataan tamaki membuat sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. memang, beberapa mahasiswa tampak memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan menggaruk kepala belakanganya yang tidak gatal.

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa Tamaki-san" gadis bersurai biru muda itu mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya yang tadi dia lakukan.

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu disaat pintu bewarna biru itu terbuka, menampakan pemuda yang sedari tadi sakura cari keberadaannya.

Pemuda itu Sasuke berjalan dengan santai kebangkunya disaat ada seorang dosen yang berada dibelakangnya. seharusnya pemuda itu berjalan lebih cepat dan segera duduk dibangkunya. tapi apa ? dia sangat santai.

Sedangkan dosen yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menghela nafas karna kelakuan Sasuke. jika saja Uchiha Propertyes bukan salah satu dari donatur terbesar Universitas, bisa dipastikan bahwa pemuda emo itu sudah dihukum.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang menampakan evil smirknya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai. dengan kejahilan-kejahilan sasuke yang menemani proses pembelajaran sakura.

Tiga jam kemudian pelajaran pun usai. sakura meregangkan ototnya dan melirik bangku disebelahnya.

kosong

Sakura sangat beruntung hari ini. Sasuke tidak terlalu kejam dalam membully nya. Dia menatap arjoli yang bertenjer dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

12:03. Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. sekarang dia berancana untuk mengisi perutnya yang tidak sempat dia isi disaat sarapan tadi pagi. itu karna Ino yang mengomentari penampilannya.

'Hmmm... sepertinya nasi goreng ayam akan terasa sangat nikmat untuk ku saat ini' batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah yang ria kearah kantin.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan.

Brukkk

seseorang pemuda yang dia yakini anak tahun ketiga menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja. Sakura hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kehhhh... dasar gadis kolot" Sakura membelelakan matanya mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Inilah hari-harinya, belum lagi sekelompok gadis-gadis centil yang akan membullynya lebih dari ini nantinya. Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura menundukan kepalanya disaat melihat gadis-gadis yang dimaksud sedang bercengkrama ditikungan jalan menuju kantin.

"Lihat-lihat, itu dia. sekarang siapa yang akan

melakukannya ?" Tanya gadis yang berambut pink pucat.

"aku yang akan melakukannya Tayuya" Ucap gadis yang berambut pirang pucat dengan poni rata.

"karin ?"

"Lakukan saja Shion-chan, hari ini lakukan yang berbeda"

"Tantu" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Shion.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan, sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tikungan jalan yang terdapat karin's geng disana. Tanpa sakura sadari, Shion menjulurkan kaki kanannya dengan sengaja dijalan yang akan sakura lalui. Hingga...

Brukkkk

"Kyaaaaaaa" Sakura memekik dan hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak menubruk dada seorang pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya. Dan mendapati sasuke sedang menatapnya... intents ?.

Tatapan mereka masih bertemu. Semuanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan karin's geng. Karin tampak menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

'Indah... kami-sama... kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini' batin Sasuke sambil terus menatap manik emerland Sakura intents. begitu juga sakura, gadis itu seolah terjerat dalam pesona sang ketua geng.

"Hah ! apa-apaan itu !" suara melengking karin berhasil membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersikap. Sakura menggeram dan mendorong dada Sasuke kuat. Sakura langsung berbalik. dia tidak jadi kekantin. pristiwa itu membuat nafsu makan sakura menghilang.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang akhirnya hilang ditikungan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasu-kun daijaubou ka ?" Pertanyaan gadis yang berambut merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu bergelanyut mesra ditangan kirinya.

"Hn, lepaskan aku karin" Jawab sasuke dingin. Karin sendiri cukup kaget dengan respon yang diberikan Sasuke. karna sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganku Karin" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"A-aaa" Karin segera melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya terselip dilengan Sasuke.

"Teme, kau kenapa ?" Pertanyaan sang sahabat membuat Sasuke melirik kebelakang dan mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti karin dkk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi" Dengan kaku Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Sai.

"Huhhhh... dasar nenek lampir ! kenapa dia melakukan itu ?! hah ! aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makan sekarang" gerutu Sakura disepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir sepedanya. dan dia kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan sepedanya.

"Hah ! apa lagi ini ?!" pekik Sakura sambil memperhatikan keadaan sepedanya. sepeda tanpa kedua bannya. dan entah kemana perginya kedua bannya.

Sakura melihat sebuah cap segi tiga warna kuning yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Sakura mendengus dan menarik cap itu dari tempat duduk sepedanya.

Dengan mulut yang terbuka, saku meremas kertas itu.

"Uhhhhh... awas saja kalian" Ucap sakura dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia mengangkat sepedanya. dibalik kecupuannya, sakura itu sudah menyandang sabuk hitam dibidang karate dan taekondou.

"Manusia tanpa perasaan ! bisanya hanya membully orang yang tidak sebanding ! awas saja jika aku menemukan kalian !" Sakura terus menggerutu disepanjang jalannya menuju tempat Sasuke dkk berada. dan binggo, mereka berada dipembatas pagar lapangan basket outdoor.

"Hahahahaha..." sakura melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang mematikan. sedangkan yang diparhatikan tampak tidak menyadari dan terus tertawa. Sakura melihat sang ketua geng duduk diatas tong yang berukuran sedang dan tangan kanannya bertumpu kepada ban sepeda yang sakura yakini ban itu adalah ban sepedanya.

Dan sakura juga melihat ban sepeda satunya lagi berada dibawah kaki Naruto. Dengan kasar sakura menghempaskan sepeda tanpa bannya kedepan sasuke dkk.

BRUKKKKK

Bunyi yang ditimbulkan sangat nyaring dan memekikan telinga. membuat Kiba yang tadinya berdiri santai menjadi tersikap dan mencengkamkan tangannya dipagar besi.

"AAAAAAA !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Baka ! tidak cukupkah batin dan fisikku kalian siksa ?! kenapa kalian juga melakukan hal itu kepada sepeda ku ?! Hah !" Pikiran sakura berkecamuk. dengan kasar dia melemparkan kertas yang tadi diremasnya kearah sasuke. dan sukses mendarat dikepalanya.

Setelah itu sakura langsung pergi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

"Apa-apaan itu ?!" naruto hendak mengejar Sakura karna sudah berani melakukan hal itu kepada sasuke.

"sudahlah dobe"

"T-tapi"

"Ucapanku mutlak" naruto terdiam dengan tatapan tajam kearah punggung sakura. sedangkan sasuke ?

'ini kesempatan'

 **Tbc...**

 **hohoho... kesempatan apa sasu ??**

 **halo lagi semuanyaaa... sekarang author berencana akan membuat new story... minta reques pair : naruhina, sasusaku, or saino. genrenya juga : romance, friendhsip, or hurt.**


	4. Kecewa

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menekan pasword apartement nya dengan kasar dan segera masuk dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya disaat marah.

"Ekhemm..." Sakura berhanti melangkah dan menatap kearah sofa bludru hitam kesayangannya.

"T-tou-san... kaa-san... a-apa yang-"

"Duduk dulu sakura, tidak enak jika kau bicara sambil berdiri" ucap mebuki sambil merangkul sakura untuk duduk disofa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berpikir tentang maksud kedatangan kedua orang tuanya dan tatapan kedua orang tuanya itu.

'kami-sama... perasaan ku tidak enak...'

Mebuki membelai surai pink sakura yang diwariskan dari suaminya. entah angin dari mana, mebuki tiba-tiba memeluk sakura. sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam.

"Hikksss... hiksss..." sakura tersentak disaat mendengarkan suara isakan tangis ibunya. sakura dengan segera mengusap punggung orang yang sudah melahirkannya.

"K-kaa-san... kenapa kau menangis ? kaa-san... ?" sakura melerai pelukan mereka dan menatap mebuki dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Kaa-san ada apa ?" mebuki tidak menjawab pertanyaan sakura. sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang ayah yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

"Tou-san sebenarnya ada apa

ini ?" tanya sakura kepada kizashi yang hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. sebuah helaan nafas tampak terdengar disaat kizashi membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan kami sakura"

'ada apa ini ? kenapa...'

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini tou-san, kenapa kaa-san menangis ? dan tou-san... seb-"

"Kau harus membaca ini sakura" potong ayahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah map hijau kepada sakura. dengan tangan gemetar, sakura menerima map itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Kyoto, 25 Februari 20****_

 _ **Sakura... surat wasiat ini**_

 _ **baa-san tulis pada hari ulang tahun mu. melihat wajah bahagiamu tadi malam, membuat hati baa-san tergerak ingin selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu.**_

 _ **Tapi baa-san hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa meninggal kapan saja. disaat pristiwa itu terjadi, baa-san hanya bisa menjagamu dari jauh. dulu... baa-san memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat baa-san sayangi.**_

 _ **Baa-san sangat mempercayai keluarganya. karna kami tidak bisa bersatu, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak kami jika sudah dewasa, tapi kau tahu... tou-san mu dan anaknya sama-sama lelaki.**_

 _ **saat itu kami berfikir akan mengingkari janji kami. tapi... pada tanggal 25 februari... lahirlah seorang bidadari kecil keluarga haruno. dia sangat cantik, hingga membuat sahabatku tertarik ingin mengikatmu dengan salah satu cucunya.**_

 _ **Baa-san sempat menolak tawarannya karna melihat raut wajahmu. kau seolah berkata... 'aku ingin bebas dan terbang seperti burung diangkasa'. tapi melihatmu tadi malam, membuat ku berubah fikiran.**_

 _ **Baa-san ingin kau berada ditangan yang tepat, oleh sebab itu baa-san menjodohkanmu kepada salah satu cucu sahabat baa-san. dia sangat gembira... dan langsung menyebutkan nama cucunya yang akan dijodohkan dengan mu. dia berna-**_

TAP

Dengan kasar sakura menutup map itu sebelum dia selesai membaca surat wasiat neneknya yang ditujukan kepadanya. liquid bening tampak meluncur dengan deras dari manik emerlandnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini tou-san ?" tanya sakura dengan suara parau. sungguh... dia merasa sangat kecewa kepada kedua orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya kepada neneknya yang sudah dua tahun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah sakura, itu semua permintaan terakhir baa-san mu, tou-san harap kau mengerti"

"Tou-san saki tidak mahu dijodohkan, saki ingin saki melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja tanpa ada ikatan apa pun dengan seorang pria. saki mohon batalkan perjodohan ini. sak-"

"Haruno Sakura ! tenanglah !" Potong Kizashi. sakura langsung diam dan menunduk, menatap kakinya yang masih dibalut kaus kaki warna pink.

"Tou-san mohon mengertilah sakura. itu semua permintaan baa-san mu, baa-san mu akan sedih jika dia melihat mu menolak satu-satunya permintaannya" Kizashi mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. tapi sakura masih berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi saki ingin membahagiakan tou-san dan kaa-san..." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakura..." Sakura menoleh kebelakang, dimana ibunya berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk sakura erat.

"Kebahagiaan kami adalah kebahagiaan orang tua kami" ucap ibunya lembut. sakura sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ibunya katakan, sangat mengerti. tapi ego nya sangat kuat dengan pendiriannya. hingga membuat perasaan sakura dikalahkan oleh pikirannya.

Sakura dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan langsung berlari keluar apartemen nya.

"SAKURA !"

Teriakan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh sakura. dia terus berlari dan berlari, hingga kakinya menyandung sesuatu. membuat sakura jatuh dengan lutut kanan yang berdarah dan mata yang dihiasi oleh air mata kekecewaan.

Tesss

tess

Bumi pun tampak merasakan kesedihannya. hujan jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. Tangisan Sakura pecah kala itu juga. air hujan mengguyur tubuh rapuh sakura, membawa air mata kekecewaan untuk mengalir dipipinya.

Sakura menatap langit mendung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam. kala itu juga air hujan berhenti mengguyur tubuh sakura. sakura menatap wajah yang memayunginya. raut wajah sedih tampak dipancarkan oleh sepupunya.

Ino berjongkok dan memeluk sakura lembut. sakura membalas pelukan Ino dan langsung menangis.

"Tenanglah sakura... semuanya akan baik-baik saja. baa-san sangat menyayangimu, melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada sasori-nii. baa-san hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia, aku mohon sakura terimalah... aku percaya kepada pilihan baa-san"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan sedih. bahkan sepupunya yang sangat cerewet menurutnya pun berpihak kepada orang tuanya. sebegitu baiknyakah pilihan baa-san nya itu ?

Dengan berat hati Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino yang lebih dulu berdiri. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang keapartement.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieettt...

Sakura dengan malas melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang

tiba -tiba dibuka. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura langsung duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

Sakura menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sasori-nii..." pemuda yang dipanggil sasori pun mendekat dan duduk disamping sakura. dengan lembut dia memeluk orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"S-sasori-nii ? kapan kau tiba ?" Sasori melerai pelukan mereka dan mengusap surai pink sakura. dia kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah sakura.

"Hm baru saja, aku sudah tahu perihal kau dijodohkan dengan cucu dari sahabat baa-san"

deg

Sakura menatap sasori tidak percaya, tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan sakura menyendu. Sasori adalah orang yang paling akrap dengan neneknya.

"Aku harap kau mahu menerimanya sakura, dia pemuda yang baik"

Bahkan sepupu yang selama ini menjadi tempat sakura mengeluh pun berpendapat sama seperti kedua orang tuanya dan Ino.

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaan ku nii-san..."

Sasori terdiam mendengar perkataan sakura.

"aku... aku hanya ingin bebas dan meraih impian ku. membahagiakan tou-san dan kaa-san, menjadi seorang dokter bedah terkenal, dan mengurus perusahaan tou-san. aku tidak ingin terikat dengan siapa pun, aku ingin menentukan jodohku sendiri. aku... hiksss"

Pada akhirnya sakura tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Dengan sigap Sasori memeluk sakura dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah sakura..."

Sakura terus menangis dipelukan sasori, hingga dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dipelukan sasori. dengan lembut sasori membaringkan tubuh sakura dan menyelimutinya.

cup

sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat didahi sakura. sasori menatap sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura... tapi..

Itachi adalah orang yang baik"

 **Tbc...**

 **Jeng jeng jenggg... Itachi tohhh. author heran, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat konflik cinta segi tiga. dan akhirnya syuuuttttt... berubah deh alurnya. tapi gak apa-apa. tetap baca ya, mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Oh ya... 25 februari tuh tanggal ulang tahun author hehehe...**

 **Thanks buat Intan93, Sqchn, Cinchan, Kimiizumi ChanCherry, .**

 **and thanks khusus buat Sqchn dan Guest yang undak kasih saran.**

 **Semangat !**


	5. perjodohan

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap pantulan penampilannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura Haruno yang biasanya memakai hoodle jumper dan rok mini kini tampak memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan bewarna baby pink. Rambut pink nya tampak tergerai rapi, wajahnya dimake up dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss pink tipis.

"Hahhhhh..." sakura menghela nafas nya. 'kami-sama... aku harap orang yang dijodohkan oleh baa-san kepada ku orang yang baik' batinnya.

"Sakura-chan..." kepala Ino menjembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum kecut kearah Ino. Ino tampak mendesah dan segera menarik tangan sakura untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo lah jidad... aku sedang dalam keadaan good mood sekarang, makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu. sekarang waktunya kau berangkat menemui calon tunanganmu, mebuki ba-san dan Kizashi ji-san sudah menunggu mu"

Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Ino dan segera melewati kedua orang tuanya yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura berjalan keluar dari apartement tanpa menunggu kedua orang tuanya.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum kecut melihat perlakuan sakura.

pukkk

Sebuah tepukan dapat mebuki rasakan dibahu kanannya.

"Ayo lah ba-san... jangan bersedih, sikap sakura tidak akan bertahan lama. besok pasti sudah kembali seperti semula" ucap Ino untuk menyemangati mebuki. mebuki pun mengangguk dan berbalik untuk menyusul sakura.

"Baik-baiklah disini Ino" pesan Kizashi sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. seperginya keluarga itu, Ino tampak mendudukan dirinya dilantai dengan putus asa. dia sangat mengerti keadaan sakura saat ini. sangat sulit untuk menerima orang asing yang sudah dijodohkan untuk kita.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju restauran tempat acara makan malam antara dua kelurga pun berlangsung hening disebuah mobil hitam yang membawa keluarga haruno.

Manik emerland sakura memandang keluar jendela, menyaksikan bagaimana burung-burung yang baru menetas dan berusaha terbang dengan selamat. matanya kembali terpecam kala merasakan sebuhah tangan mengusap surai pink nya.

"Gomen..."

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba disebuah restauran berbintang lima yang sangat terkenal ditokyo. Sakura turun dari mobil dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan, khas dia marah. tapi sang ayah tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Tap

Kizashi menahan kedua bahu mungil sakura dan akhirnya gadis sulung itu pun berhenti.

"Dengar sakura... tunjukan bahwa kau adalah seorang haruno yang terhormat, tou-san mohon" sakura menghela nafas dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah anggun. Kizashi dan mebuki hanya menatap sakura sendu dan menyusulnya.

Mereka menaiki sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka kelantai tiga dimana acara yang terbilang VIV dilaksanakan.

Tinggg

Sekarang sakura menundukan kepalanya dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. dia tidak mahu menerima kenyataan bahwa meja yang berada diruangan ini sedang diduduki oleh calon keluarga barunya.

"Wahhh... mereka sudah sampai" terdengar dengan sangat jelas ditelinga sakura suara seorang perempuan yang terasa sangat familiar ditelinga sakura.

'aku rasa aku pernah mendengar suaranya, seperti...'

"Iya kau benar Hinata-chan, Mebuki-chan apa kabar ?"

'suara Hinata !'

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap meja makan restauran yang diduduki oleh dua orang pria dan dua orang wanita. diseberang meja tampak seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan ibunya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka.

Begitu juga dengan pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya. manik sakura tertuju kepada seorang gadis indigo yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, manik sakura berpindah kepada seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya sedang menatapnya tajam.

Manik hitam nya tampak menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani untuk balas menatapnya. sakura tersentak disaat namanya disebut.

"Wahhh... jadi dia yang bernama Sakura, putrimu sangat cantik mebuki-chan"

"Ah benarkah ? terima kasih, tapi putrimu juga cantik Mikoto-chan"

Wanita paruh baya itu pun berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau cantik sekali sakura-chan, perkenalkan nama ba-san Mikoto Uchiha. tapi kau bisa memanggilku kaa-san" sakura tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Hai' k-kaa-san"

"duduklah, tidak enak jika kita terus saja berdiri" ucap pria paruh baya yang tadi dipanggil Fugaku oleh ayahnya. mereka kemudian duduk. Sakura merasa sangat canggung, karna sepasang onixs terus saja menatapnya.

"Siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan sakura, mikoto-chan ?"

"Anak sulungku, tapi sampai sekarang dia juga belum tiba. mungkin sebentar lagi"

Karna merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kaa-san saki pergi ketoilet sebentar" ucap sakura kepada ibunya dan dibalas anggukan. seperginya sakura, pemuda yang memiliki manik sehitam arang tampak juga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kaa-san, aku akan menelpon aniki" gumamnya dan tampa mendengar jawaban ibunya dia langsung pergi. bukannya ketoilet, sakura malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang restauran. Diapun mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang tersedia.

 **Brak**

"Ha !" pekik sakura disaat merasakan bangku yang didudukinya ditendang seseorang. kedua emerland sakura membola disaat mengetahui siapa orangnya.

 **Sakura POV On**

'Kami-sama... tolong selamatkan aku' batinku dan aku sebera berdiri, niat awalku hanya ingin sedikit menunda acara pertunangan yang akan diadakan secara rahasia malam ini. tapi kenapa dia malah mengikutiku. aku segera berlari untuk menghindari nya.

Tap

'kami-sama...'

"Jangan pikir kau bisa pergi semudah itu sa-ku-ra"

"Lepaskan tanganku uchiha-san, a-aku harus pergi"

"Kehhh... tidak ku sangka bahwa kau adalah calon kakak iparku" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi jika begini.

"Tapi kau tahu... ?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

"Aku sudah terlanjur tertarik kepadamu, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan posisi yang baru saja aku ucapkan" Aku sangat tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, yang penting aku sudah tidak mahu tahu, aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud uchiha-san, ku mohon lepaskan tanganku"

"Hn"

Kami-sama... kenapa ada mahluk seperti dia.

Tap

Akhirnya dia melepaskan tanganku, yahhh walau pun dengan kasar. dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ku begitu saja, aku mendelik kearahnya. dan setelah satu menit, aku baru melangkahkan kaki ku menuju lantai tiga.

haahhhh... kurasa ini akan terasa sangat menyebalkan.

 **Sakura POV Off**

Dengan langkah ragu sakura memasuki ruangan lantai tiga.

deg

Sakura berhenti berjalan tak kala manik emerlannya menangkap seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap duduk disamping tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan... kemarilah nak" sontak saja perkataan nyonya uchiha membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. tak terkecuali orang yang sangat dia benci. sakura berusaha tersenyum lembut dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Hay... " Sakura menoleh kesamping kanan dan tersenyum.

"Umm hay... namaku Sakura Haruno" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh sulung Uchiha.

"Hm Itachi Uchiha, senang berkenalan denganmu, kau cantik sekali" pipi sakura merona mendengar pujian Itachi. dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa pipinya bereaksi seperti itu.

"Sepertinya sudah bisa kita mulai" Perkataan Kizashi membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. dan pada akhirnya Itachi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru yang bewarna merah. Dia membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih polos.

Dengan lembut Itachi menggenggam tangan kiri sakura dan menyematkan cincin itu kejari manis sakura. setelah itu, Mebuki menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin kearah sakura. sakura membukanya dan mengambil cincin yang sama dengan saiz berbeda dari dalam kotak.

Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi lakukan padanya. Sakura dan Itachi tersenyum lembut tampa mengetahui orang yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, lebih tepatnya diantara mereka. tengah menatap mereka berdua tajam.

'Dia miliku aniki...'

 **Tbc...**

 **Wuohhhhh... udah tunangan, selamat untuk Itasaku dan selamat berjuang untuk sasu ^.^**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review.**


	6. tidak biasa

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romence, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV On**

Setelah acara pertunangan tiga hari yang lalu, hari-hariku berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah, leader 3RD warning yang selalu absen disaat membullyku. didalam kelas juga dia tampak diam tampa menggangguku.

Entah kenapa... hal itu membuatku merasakan kehilangan.

SAKURA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN.

hahhh... tapi itu lah kenyataanya, ingin rasanya aku menyangkal semua itu.

TAPI TIDAK BISA.

"Haruno-san" aku terkejut dan langsung menatap kedepan kelas. perkataan dosen membuat seluruh mata tertuju padaku, termasuk dia.

"Hai' ?"

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga"

APAAAAA ?! 

"A-apa maksudnya Mr ?"

"Apa perkataan saya tadi itu kurang jelas hm ?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dari tadi kamu tidak memperhatikan penjelasan saya... sebenarnya saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. tapi... menjadi dosen adalah cita-cita terbesar saya, jadi... jika diabaikan seperti itu, saya juga akan merasakan hal yang namanya sakit hati. sia-sia saja saya menjelaskan materi jika tidak ada mahasiswa yang memperhatikan"

Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam itu, karna memikirkannya aku jadi seperti ini.

Astaga Sakura ! kau memikirkannya ? hahhhh apa yang terjadi padakuuuu...

"G-gomen Mr, saya janji... saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ucapku sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap yang tampak menatap ku marah.

Oh ya... pantat ayam adalah panggilan baruku untuknya.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup haruno-san, sekarang keluar dari kelas saya"

Tidak ada cara lain

Aku harus keluar dari kelas menyebalkan ini.

hahhhhh... malangnya nasipku.

Aku mengemaskan barang-barangku dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dosen sombong itu.

2

Itu lah angka yang pertama kali melintas dikepalaku. karna sudah dua kali aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Pertama kali karna aku dijebak oleh pantat ayam dan kedua kalinya karna aku memikirkannya.

CUKUP

KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA SAKURAA ! 

Hahhhhh...

kepalaku pusing

 **Sakura POV Off**

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan langkah gontai. tidak ada yang dipikirkannya saat ini selain kata-kata kasar yang nanti akan dia gunakan untuk mengumpat.

"Sial"

"Menyebalkan"

"Bodoh sekali"

"Merepotkan"

"Mati saja kau"

"Brengsek"

Walaupun kata-katanya kasar, tapi sakura mengucapkannya dengan suara lemah.

"Sialan"

Bruukkk

Setelah mengucapkan kata keramat yang tidak pernah dia ucapkan, sakura akhirnya duduk di lantai atap yang tampak sedikit berdebu, karna atap memang jarang sekali dikunjungi.

"Baka"

Suara barito. kata itu tidak berasal dari mulut kecil sakura. sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru atap dan akhirnya menemukan pantat ayam penyebab semuanya terjadi.

Sakura berdiri dan sedikit berjalan mundur disaat melihat sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan

disini ?" Ucap sakura gugup ? gagap ? entahlah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahan karna aku tidak menjahilimu selama tiga hari ini, padahal aku sedang berpuasa untuk tidak menjahili calon kakak iparku"

'Berpuasa apanya ?!'

"Tapi sepertinya... nafsuku untuk membatalkan puasaku lebih besar dari segalanya. oleh sebab itu..."

Tap

Sakura berhenti berjalan disaat tumit sepatunya menyentuh pagar pembatas atap yang hanya setinggi 50 cm.

'kami-sama... selamatkan aku'

Sasuke semangkin mendekat kearah sakura dan punggung jari tangan kanannya hampir menyentuh pipi putih sakura.

Tapi tidak seperti yang dibayangkan.

Tap

Sasuke mendorong bahu sakura untuk membuat sakura hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dari gedung university.

"KYAAAAAAA !"

"HOY JIDAD BANGUN !"

Sakura membelelakan matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hahhhh... hahhhh..." Nafasnya tampak tidak beraturan.

"Kau kenapa ? mimpi buruk ? ini tidak seperti dirimu" Perkataan Ino langsung menyerbunya.

"Hm, kurasa begitu"

"Jangan pikirkan kejadian iitu jidad semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Ino sambil mengusap punggungnya. Setelah merasa sakura tenang, Ino pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan kembali kekamarku" ucap Ino dan segera meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak termenung memikirkan kejadian waktu itu.

 **Flashback On**

"KYAAAAAA !"

TAP

Sasuke menarik tangannya, tidak membiarkan sakura jatuh kebawah. tapi malangnya, malah kaca matanya lah yang jatuh kebawah. 

"Gadis bodoh, kau kira kau akan pergi semudah itu ? tidak, kau adalah segalanya bagiku, tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi semudah itu"

Sasuke menarik tangan sakura untuk menjauhi tebing atap ketempat yang lebih aman.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan mereka dan beranjak dari atap.

Brukk

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang dialiri keringat dingin.

"Apa tadi..." ucapnya lirih, tidak lama kemudian pintu atap dibuka dengan kasar.

BRAKK 

"SAKURA"

Beberapa mahasiswa keluar dari pintu dan menghampiri sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa ? kami melihatmu hampir jatuh tadi" ucap orang yang sangat dia kenal, Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawab. dia tampak depresi dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jika saja sasuke tidak menarik tangannya, maka besok nisan dengan nama Sakura Haruno akan berada dipemakaman.

Tapi apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu. dia lah yang mendorong sakura, dia juga yang menyelamatannya.

"Sakura jawab aku, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Dan akhirnya sakura menggeleng.

"Bawa aku pulang dari sini Nee-san"

 **Flashback Off**

Sakura menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur quen size nya. sudah dua hari sakura tidak masuk kuliah sejak kejadian itu. tapi besok dia harus kembali kuliah, sudah banyak pelajaran yang ditinggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakai hoodie jumper bewarna biru muda cerah dan hotpants bewarna putih. tidak lupa kaca mata baru yang diberikan Ino. setelah kejadian itu, sikap Ino tampak sedikit berubah. Dia tidak melarang sakura untuk memakai pakainya.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Ino yang sedang mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai coklat kesukaan Sakura. kemudian meletakannya dipiring.

Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan Ino.

"Ohayou Nee-san"

"Ohayou mo, kau yakin ingin masuk hari ini ? aku bis-"

"Tidak nee-san, jangan buatkan aku surat ijin. aku akan baik-baik saja" Potong sakura. Ino mengangguk dan menyodorkan piring yang berisi roti serta segelas susu hangat kepada sakura.

"Itadakimas" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan menyantap sarapan mereka.

Setelah sarapan mereka berangkat kuliah.

Waktu belajar terasa sangat lama bagi sakura. itu semua karna sepasang onix yang tidak pernah lepas memandangnya.

Seusainya kelas, sakura langsung keluar dari dalam kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Sakura memesan sepiring salad dan capucino hangat untuk menemani makan siangnya.

Seperti biasa dia duduk dipojok. Ino tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang hari ini, karna dia harus belajar ekstra untuk presentasinya.

'aku akan merasa sangat kesepian sekarang'

Walau pun ino terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia tetaplah orang yang sangat berarti bagi sakura.

BRAK

Acara makan sakura diganggu.

"SEMUANYA, PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG !" Teriakan orang yang sangat sakura kenal. sontak seluruh orang yang berada dikantin mengangkat nampan mereka dan pergi dari kantin.

Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama tapi sepasang tangan tampak mendudukan dirinya kembali dikursinya.

Sekarang sakura sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha-san ?"

"Hn"

'dingin sekali'

Hening tampak melanda.

Tidak ada yang ingin buka suara.

"Gomen..."

Apa sakura tidak salah dengar ? Apa pemuda yang duduk disampingnya baru saja meminta maaf padanya ?

"A-apa ?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan.

"Aku minta maaf" Walau pun nadanya terdengar sangat datar. tapi telinga sakura sangat jelas mendengar perkataan maaf dari sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi dia hanya berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Tangannya menggapai saus mayonise yang berada disamping tangan kanan sasuke.

Tapi pergerakan sasuke lebih cepat. Pemuda itu mengambil botol saus dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan sakura.

"apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas ditelingamu ?" Sakura diam.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, tapi kau diam saja. apa kau tidak ingin memaafkanku ?"

3 kali

Sudah 3 kali pemuda itu mengucapkan kata maaf. apa kah sasuke pantas untuk dimaafkan setelah semua yang dia lakukan ?

Tapi sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A-aku memaafkanmu Uchiha-san. tolong berikan sausnya padaku" Jika sakura tidak memaafkannya, maka ceritanya akan memanjang. Sasuke mengucapkan kata ambigu, dan menuangkan mayonise keatas salad sakura.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian.

"Wooo teme, kau memulainya tanpa menunggu kami. jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan

padanya ?" Anggota geng 3RD warning datang menghampiri mereka. otak encer sasuke segera berputar.

Pemuda uchiha itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menumpahkan seluruh saus mayonise kesalad sakura.

"Kalian terlalu lama untuk ditunggu, aku sudah selesai membullynya, jadi ayo kita pergi"

"Tapi kami belum melakukan apa-apa sasuke"

"sudahlah ayo pergi" naruto, Sai dan kiba terpaksa menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya meninggalkan kantin.

Sebelum meninggalkan kantin, Sasuke tampak melirik sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

'maafkan aku sakura...'

 **Tbc...**

 **hohoho... (tertawa nista) penasaran sama kelanjutannya ? terus ikuti fic ini yaaaaa**

 **Thanks For : ssch1, Kurotsuki Makito, dan sqchn yang udah review chapter 6.**

 **Oh ya... author punya new story yang berjudul "Story". aneh**

 **ya ? Hahahaha... emang sih. story nya juga agak membosankan. cerita itu akan sangat panjangggggg...**


	7. chapter 7

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Tadi dia meminta maaf, sekarang... ya ampun. memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari manusia pantat ayam sepertinya Sakura ?!

Tidak tidak tidak

Aku tidak berharap !. hahhhh... tapi percuma, karna itulah kenyataannya. Sakarang aku sudah tidak bisa memakan salad ku. malang sekali nasipku.

Ingin rasanya aku menyangkal bahwa Sasuke sengaja melakukannya, karna dapatku lihat dimatanya, dia seperti... tidak rela.

Hahhhh... entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, sekarang dia seperti biopolar. suka berubah-ubah.

ngomong-ngomong... sekarang sudah saatnya pulang. sekali lagi aku menatap salad ku yang sudah dibanjiri cairan kental bewarna putih. aku terpaksa makan siang dirumah.

Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil dan menghela nafas. aku sudah seperti sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh baa-san dan kedua orang tua ku.

Tou-san memaksaku untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis. Baa-san menyuruhku mengambil jurusan desiner. sedangkan kaa-san, dia berkata _**Semua pilihan ada padamu skura**_.

Benar, semua pilihan ada padaku. tapi bagaimana aku bisa memilih jika terus didesak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku menekuni jurusan yang saat ini aku ambil, bisnis. Tou-san tersenyum senang kepadaku, Baa-san menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa, sedangkan kaa-san, dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, sedih karna aku tidak meneruskan cita-citaku.

Hahhhhh... aku sangat tidak mengerti maksud mereka semua. mereka seolah-olah ingin memperebutkanku. cita-citaku dari kecil adalah ingin menjadi dokter bedah terkenal mengikuti jejak Jii-san yang selalu mendukungku tanpa mengomentari.

Jii-san adalah seorang dokter bedah organ vital yang sangat terkenal. tapi dia harus merenggut nafas terakhirnya karna terjangkit penyakit Virus Influenza yang disebabkan oleh Virus M3.

Hahhhhh... semuanya terjadi begitu saja. saat dia sedang mengoperasi pasien darurat yang katanya menelan berlian, dia terkena cipratan kelenjar bening yang terinfeksi.

Akulah yang paling merasa kehilangan.

Lamunanku buyar disaat supir menghentikan mobil sebelum kami tiba diapartement.

"Kotetsu-san, kenapa berhenti ?" Tanyaku lembut. dia tidak menyawab dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan takut. aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan nya.

Deg

"S-siapa mereka ?"

 **Sakura POV End**

Tampak segerombolan geng motor menghadang jalan mereka. memang jalan menuju apartement sakura sedikit sepi saat ini.

BRAK

"KELUAR SEKARANG !" Ucap orang yang memakai jaket hitam dengan lambang leader di lengan kanannya. Suara keras itu ditimbulkan oleh balok kayu yang dipukulkannya dibagian depan mobil. Sakura tampak memeluk tangannya sendiri.

"K-kotetsu-san lakukan sesuatu" Ucap sakura dengan suara bergetar. bagaimana tidak, mobilnya sudah dihadang oleh geng motor yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang.

'Kami-sama...'

Sakura hanya bisa merapalkan do'a agar tidak terjadi hal serius. Dia dengan sangat jelas melihat kotetsu keluar dari mobil dan langsung ditarik kerah seragam kerjanya oleh salah satu pemuda dari geng motor tersebut.

"KYAAAA !"

BUGH

Sakura berteriak dan langsung menutup mulutnya disaat melihat Kotetsu dipukuli habis-habisan.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu !'

Sakura semangkin panik disaat melihat perdebatan antara kotetsu dan leader geng tersebut.

Karna panik, Sakura langsung membuka smartphone nya dan menekan kontak secara asal, tanpa mengetahui siapa yang dihubunginya.

tuuutttt tuutttt

'kumohon...'

" **Mos-"**

"Siapa pun, tolong aku sekarang juga !"

" **Sakura ! ada apa ?! apa semuanya baik-baik saja ?!"**

"Kumohon datanglah kemari ! kami diganggu oleh sebuah geng motor !"

" **tenanglah, kau dimana ?"**

"A-aku berada dijalan kotomadenka"

" **Baik, aku akan kesana sekarang juga !"**

tuuutttt tuuutttt

Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin disaat sambungan telpon terputus. Air mata sakura meleleh disaat melihat tubuh kotetsu sudah tersungkur ditanah.

Mata tajam tampak menatap sakura yang berada didalam mobil. Sakura tersentak dan merapatkan punggungnya disandaran kursi mobil.

Sakura semangkin ketakutan disaat melihat pemuda itu berjalan kearah pintu belakang, tepatnya kearah sakura.

Dia membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Keluar !"

"Tidak"

BUGH

Sakura tidak sadarkan diri karna pemuda itu memukul tengkuknya. tapi sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. dia dapat melihat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dan melihat punggung tegap membelakanginya.

Dan pada akhirnya... semuanya gelap.

"SAKURA !"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menembus emerlandnya.

"Sakura-chan !" Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung membelelakan matanya disaat melihat seorang gadis indigo memekik.

"Kau sudah sadar, oh maafkanaku karna memanggilmu dengan suflik chan. bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa kau merasa pusing ?" Ucap Hinata bertubi-tubi, sakura tampak menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

Tidak percaya karna Hinata yang terkenal pendiam bisa bicara sperti itu.

"Ano... a-aku baik-baik saja a-aku berada dimana ?"

"Syukurlah... kau berada dimanshion Uchiha Sakura-chan" Ucap hinata sambil duduk dipinggir ranjang. Sakura pun mendudukan dirinya.

"Ano Hinata-chan kena-"

"Kyaaaaa ! sakura-chan memanggilku dengan suflik

chan !" Pekik Hinata kegirangan. Sakura swetdroop melihat kelakuan Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu tersadar dan langsung berdehem.

"Ehemm... lupakan yang tadi, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura-chan ?"

"Etto... kenapa aku berada

disini ?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Hinata malah meneliti wajah sakura.

"Apa kau tidak ingat ?" Tanya Hinata balik, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian sebelum kau pingsan ?" Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan.

Mobilnya dihadang geng motor.

Kotetsu dipukuli.

Menelpon sese-

'Seseorang !'

"S-siapa yang membawaku kesini ?" Tanya Sakura dengan perasaan was was.

"Itachi-nii yang membawamu kesini. memangnya kenapa ? Nii-san bilang kau menelponnya dan meminta tolong"

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Terlintas dipikirannya bahwa yang membawanya adalah Sasuke.

Entah kenapa dia kembali berharap. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa Hinata-chan, dimana Itachi-k-kun ?" Ucap sakura tergagap karna dia belum pernah memanggil lelaki mana pun menggunakan suflik kun.

"Nii-san sedang pergi ke itali untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. ck, bahkan ulang tahun ku dua hari lagi. sempat-sempatnya dia meninggalkan ku bersama Sasuke nii dirumah" Ucap Hinata dengan decakan.

Sakura sempat kaget karna mendengar Hinata berdecak. jadi tuan putri yang selama ini terkenal lemah lembut dan pendiam ternyata bisa berubah 180 drajat saat berada dirumah.

"Dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san ? gomen aku banyak tanya" Hinata menggeleng dan mengusap punggung tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, tou-san dan kaa-san juga sama, mereka pergi ke osaka untuk melihat usaha restaurant yang dibangun kaa-san, besok baru pulang" Jelas Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"-chan"

"Saku-"

"Sakura-chan !"

"Akhhh..."

"Kau kenapa ?" Karna melamun, Hinata akhirnya menaikan volume suaranya untuk menyadarkan sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Oh, ya ampun !" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memekik dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk turun dari ranjang dan menariknya keluar.

tap

tap

tap

"H-hinata-chan..." Hinata tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura dan terus menarik tangan Sakura untuk menuruni anak tangga.

"KYAAAAA !"

Happ

"Dapat, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Sakura terkejut setengah mati disaat kakinya terpeleset disalah satu anak tangga. tapi untungnya, satu-satunya pemuda yang berada didalam manshion berhasil menangkapnya.

"U-uppssss, aku tidak sengaja. s-sakura-chan aku m-minta maaf. a-aku-"

"tenanglah Hinata, sakura baik-baik saja. kau bisa duluan" Potong sasuke. disaat cemas Hinata selalu bicara cepat tanpa jeda, dan itu membuat Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala untuk menghentikan ucapan hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura yang masih diam. mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Hahhhhh... semuanya berantakan !.**

 **author lagi pusing memikirkan ujian yang sebentar lagi tiba. kemarin baru saja selesai ujian praktik.**

 **maafkan authorrrrr... T.T**

 **Oh ya, Kizu mau promosi fic baru nih, judulnya "Stay With Me". Genre fic ini saran dari sqchn dan guest. thanks yaaa...**

 **30 maret 2018**


	8. sahabat

**Love Warning**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hoy !" Sasuke akhirnya berteriak karna ucapannya tidak direspon.

"U-umm... aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hn, pergilah keruang makan. hinata sudah menunggumu disana" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalakan sakura yang masih termenung.

Sesaat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Hinata yang berjalan-jalan disamping meja yang diatasnya terdapat banyak kue bertingkat tiga dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Sakura-chan ! Sini" Hinata berjalan kearah sakura dan menarik tangannya kemeja. Sakura menatap kue-kue itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bantu aku memilih kue untuk ulang tahunku Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk lengan kanan sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Hinata menghampiri kue pertama.

Kue pertama yang mereka hampiri bewarna coklat. terdapat satu potong kue didepan kue itu. Hinata mengambilnya dan menyendoknya untuk mencicipi rasa kue coklat itu.

"Hmmm... lumayan, cobalah sakura-chan" Ucap hinata sambil menyodorkan potongan kue itu dan sebuah sendok yang baru dia ambil dari salah satu maid. Sakura menerimanya dan mencicipinya.

"Ini enak, tapi apa kau menyukai rasa coklat ?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng dan menarik tangan sakura menuju kue berikutnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai coklat" Ungkap Hinata sambil mengambil potongan kue yang tersedia.

"Ini rasa vanila" Ucap sakura setelah dia mencicipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencicipinya Hinata-chan ?, ini enak" Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku elergi rasa vanila sakura-chan"

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjut" sakurang giliran sakura yang mengapit tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju kue yang bewarna pink. Beberapa menit mengenal hinata, membuat sakura merasa nyaman. sehingga mereka cepat akrap.

Mereka mengamati kue pink itu. sesaat sakura dan hinata menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak suka strawbery" Ucap mereka bersamaan. mereka pun saling menatap dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka strawbery sakura-chan ?, padahal rambutmu bewarna pink"

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin karna aku pernah tersedak buah strawbery" Jawab sakura. mereka kemudian melanjutkan kekue berikutnya. Kuenya bewarna putih dengan sedikit beberapa buah blueberry ditingkat kedua dan ketiga.

Hinata mulai menyendok kue itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati rasanya.

"Hmm... aku sangat menyukai blueberry, bagaimana Sakura-chan ? apa kau juga menyukainya" Tanya hinata sambil menatap sakura yang juga mencicipi kue.

Sakura meletakan sendoknya dimeja dan mengunyah kue yang tersisa dimulutnya.

"Ummm... kurasa ini cocok untuk pesta ulang tahunmu" Hinata mengangguk dan segera mencatat sesuatu disebuah kertas yang disodorkan oleh maid.

"Ini, kau bisa memberikannya kepada Ayame" Maid itu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan sakura dan hinata. Melihat senyum bahagia Hinata, membuat sakura merasa senang.

'beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang teman ?' batin Sakura.

"Umm... Hinata-chan, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya sakura kepada hinata yang kembali menikmati sisa potongan kue yang tersedia. Hinata mengangguk tanpa melepaskan sendok dari dalam mulutnya.

"Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang teman ? maksudku... aku merasa senang disaat kau senang" Hinata melepaskan sendok dari dalam mulutnya dan membalas tatapan sakura.

"Iya sakura-chan, disaat temanmu merasa senang, maka kau juga akan senang, begitu pun sebaliknya. disaat kau sedih, temanmu pun akan merasa sedih. aku faham kau tidak mengetahui rasanya memiliki seorang teman" Jawab hinata sambil memeluk Sakura. Gadis pink itu pun membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih karna sudah mau menjadi temanku Hinata-chan" Ucap sakura lirih. sungguh, dia merasa sangat senang karna Hinata mau berteman dengannya.

"Jadi, saat ini kita berteman ?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hinata. Sakura terkejut disaat melihat Hinata menggeleng.

"Lie, kita bukan teman. tapi sahabat" Ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kearah sakura. senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata.

Sakura terperangah dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengait jari kelingking hinata dengan jari kelingking nya.

"Kita sahabat" Ucap sakura, tidak lupa senyum bahagia yang sedari tadi dia tampilkan. mereka kembali berpelukan.

'arigatou kami-sama, karna sudah memberikan ku seorang sahabat yang menerimaku apa adanya. sekarang aku tahu apa arti keadilan'

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Kaa-san**

 **To : Me**

 **Konbanwa Sakura-chan, Kaa-san dengar dari itachi-kun kau mengalami sedikit masalah diperjalanan pulang. dan kau pingsan, jadi dia membawamu kemanshionnya. kaa-san sangat khawatir mendengarnya. kaa-san harap kau bertingkah baik selama berada dimanshion Uchiha. karna mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disana. semua barang-barangmu sudah ada dikamar yang kau tempati. Ini semua karna wasiat baa-san mu Sakura-chan, kaa-san harap kau mengerti. kaa-san menyayangimu.**

Bruk

Sakura melempar smartphonenya keatas ranjang yang bersprei baby pink. Dia tampak memijit pelipisnya.

Haruskah...

Dia menuruti seluruh keinginan dari surat wasiat yang baa-san nya tulis. haruskah dia bunuh diri untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini.

Opsi kedua tampak berlebihan. tapi... itu bisa saja terjadi jika sakura sudah sangat prustasi dengan wasiat-wasiat yang ditinggalkan baa-sannya.

Dan pada akhirnya sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menghela nafas lelah.

lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berusaha untuk pergi ke alam mimpi karna dia akan tinggal dimanshion ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Baru saja sakura merasa tenang. tapi ketukan pintu membuatnya harus bengkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kriett..

Deg

"Jangan banyak tanya" Sakura mengangguk dan langsung menerima nampan yang disodorkan sasuke. nampan itu berisi satu gelas susu hangat yang dibuat hinata.

Sakura membawa nampan itu dan meletakannya dinakas dekat tempat tidur. Bukannya pergi, Sasuke malah berjalan mengikuti sakura masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri tepat dibelakang sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan langsung terkejut karna keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa.. ! Kenapa kau berdiri disisni !" Bentak sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah sakura dengan teliti. Sakura tanpa kacamata sangatlah berbeda.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau lebih memilih memakai kaca mata bulat itu dari pada seperti ini, tanpa kaca mata" Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Sakura hanya diam dan akhirnya dia menutup wajahnya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lihat ! Berbaliklah ! Dan lupakan wajahku tanpa kaca !" Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan sakura.

"Setelah 8 jam melihatmu tanpa kaca mata, menurutmu aku bisa melupakan wajahmu eh ?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih bisa melihat wajah sakura lebih dekat. Sakura terkejut dan dengan reflek memukul wajah sasuke.

Buagh

"Gomeennnn"

.

.

.

"Aww... pelan-pelan pinky"

"Sttt... jangan berisik, kau akan membuat hinata berpikir macam-macam padaku"

"Menurutmu, ini semua salah siapa ? salahku ?"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Hn"

"Manusia 'Hn'" Ucap sakura pelan hampir tidak terdengar. tapi telinga sasuke sangat tajam.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan pinky" Sakura gelagapan dan langsung berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan emerlandnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Ohhh... tidak ya, Hm"

Tuk

"Aw !" Pekik Sakura karna sasuke mengetukan jari tengah dan tunjuknya kekening sakura.

"Hn" Setelah itu sasuke beranjak dari ranjang sakura dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sakura.

Sedangkan sakura, dia sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap-usap dahinya dengan keras.

"Uhhh... apa yang dia lakukan ! Aku harap tidak menimbulkan bekas"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hallo ! Fic nya bikin bingung**

 **ya ? maaf ya. fic ini gak ada romantis romantisnya sama sekali ya ?. maaf.**

 **Oh ya, kizu sedang sedikit frustasi soalnya. mikirin audisi smtown. kizu tidak tahu, apakah kizu punya kesempatan atau tidak buat ikut audisinya. mengingat tempat kizu tinggal di pulau kalimantan, hampir diujung pulaunya malah. sedangkan audisinya berada disekitar jakarta.**

 **Do'a kan kizu semoga cita-cita kizu tercapai. amin...**

 **2 april 2018**


	9. calon kakak iparku

**Love Warning**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruk

'Sabar Sakura, sabar'

Sabar adalah susunan kalimat yang memiliki 5 angka dan 2 suku kata. kata yang selalu mudah diucapkan dan susah untuk dilakukan.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan sakura saat ini.

strett

'ugghhhh...'

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa ? makanannya tidak enak ya ? aku akan meng-"

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, makanannya enak ko. aku suka" Potong Sakura disaat melihat Hinata akan berdiri untuk mengambil makanan yang lain.

Saat ini mereka-Sakura,Sasuke, dan Hinata-sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dimanshion Uchiha.

"Ucapkan saja kau tidak suka" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik sakura.

"Siapa bilang, aku suka makanannya" 'yang tidak kusuka hanya kau' sambung sakura dihatinya.

Dari mulai sarapan hingga sekarang. sakura sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. dan ternyata, benar. sasuke meninjak sepatunya, menarik tali sepatunya.

sreettt

Deg

Mata sakura sukses melotot kearah sasuke disaat merasakan betisnya bersentuhan dengan kaus kaki sasuke. bahkan dengan berani, pemuda itu mengelus-elus betisnya dengan ujung jari kakinya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai disela-sela makannya.

Brak

Sontak sakura langsung berdiri, dan itu membuat sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan ?" Tanya hinata lembut, sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas.

"U-umm, aku baru ingat jika buku tugasku ketinggalan didalam kamar. aku akan mengambilnya" Hinata mengangguk dan sakura berlari kedalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Setibanya didalam kamar, Sakura langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan membasuh betis kanannya dengan air.

ssssrrrr

Dengan sedikit kasar dia menggosoknya dengan sabun dan kembali membilasnya.

Entah kenapa sakura melakukan ini. jijik ? tidak. senang ? tidak. sedih ? tidak. perasaannya campur aduk disaat sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga kepadanya.

sreettt

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik lengan sakura untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lep- sasuke ?" Sakura langsung berhenti untuk melepaskan tangannya disaat melihat raut wajah sasuke. entah kenapa... (kizu juga tidak tahu apa, hehehe #plak)

"Kenapa kau membasuh kakimu hm ?" sakura mengusap bingkai kaca matanya dan terdiam. dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap sasuke.

Tapi nyalinya ciut disaat melihat tatapan tajam nan menusuk milik pemuda uchiha.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak... nyaman" disaat mengatakan itu, saraf sakura terasa putus semua. dia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau menghapus tanda yang kuberi dibetismu ?"

"Ha ? apa yang ka-"

"Kau berniat untuk melanjutkan perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh baa-san dan jii-san hah ?!" suaranya meningkat satu oktaf.

"Sasu-"

"Kau tidak mengerti ya ?! atau kau tidak peka ?"

"Apa se-"

"aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kakak iparku sakura"

"TIDAK INGIN !"

"..."

"..."

Seketika hening melanda mereka. Sakura bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengangkat kepalanya seincipun. setelah berteriak kepada sakura, sasuke baru menyadari dengan tingkah yang seharusnya tidak PERNAH dia lakuakn.

"Lupakan yang tadi"

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan sakura yang masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis manis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pintu yang setengah terbuka sedikit bergerak.

"Apa yang kau maksud sasuke, tolong buat aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, sasuke seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Naruto, Sai dan kiba juga tidak membullynya hari ini. Sepertinya mereka ber-empat membolos. Sakura merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya disaat tidak melihat sasuke didalam kelas.

Dan sore ini, Sakura dan hinata sedang duduk diruang keluarga sedang menikmati acara televisi dengan beberapa cemilan diatas meja.

"Ummm... aku sangat menyukai mereka, mereka sangat tampan" Ungkap Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar. Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha..." seketika mereka berdua tertawa dengan tingkah konyol yang idol mereka lakukan.

"Uhhh... Utakata, tampan sekali"

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, tapi Inuyasa juga tampan"

"Mereka semua tampan hanya dimata kalian, tidak dimataku"

Suara itu

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah jalan yang menghubungkan antara ruang makan dan ruang keluarga.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan sakura... sendu.

pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Itu hanya pendapatmu Nii-san, iyakan sakura-chan ?" Hinata menoleh kearahnya. sakura pun mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"I-iya Hinata-chan, Sasuke-san hanya tidak bisa menilai"

Sasuke menatap sakura dengan satu alis yang terangkat, pemuda itu kemudian mengedikan bahunya dan kembali berjalan dengan gaya cool nya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa gugup ? kau masih takut ya ? tenang saja, sasuke-nii memang begitu orangnya, jangan dipikirkan" Sepertinya hinata menyadari tingkah sakura.

Gadis bermahkota pink itu pun kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, hanya saja... " Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Hinata.

"sasuke itu memiliki wajah menyeramkan" Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Hinata terkekeh dengan satu tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Dia memang begitu sakura-chan, anggota keluarga uchiha mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan kakek kami, Mandara Uchiha. sifatnya juga, terkadang dingin, terkadang menyebalkan. dia itu misterius"

Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mengerling kearah sakura. Gadis bermarga haruno itu sangat mengerti dengan ungkapan 'misterius' yang dimaksud Hinata.

sangat mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah pulang !" Hinata berseru girang dan sakura pun, mahu tidak mahu ikut berlari bersamanya menuju pintu utama manshion.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap tampak berhenti dihadapan pintu utama. Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan turun dari tangga yang memang ada didepan pintu utama.

"Kaa-san !" Hinata langsung berhambur kepelukan Mikoto dan mikoto pun menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

"Ummm... aku sangan merindukan kaa-san" Ucap hinata manja disaat Mikoto membelai lembut surai indigonya.

"Kaa-san juga sangat merindukan mu Hinata-chan" Sakura menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan senyum tulus dan tatapan mata yang sendu. tiba-tiba saja dia jadi merindukan ibunya.

'Kaa-san... aku merindukanmu' batinya.

"ah, selalu saja dia yang pertama" sakura terperanjat disaat seseorang berbisik ditelinga kananya. dan sebuah benda yang sedikit lancip bertenjer dibahu kanannya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat akrap, haiss... aku jadi iri" Dengan takut-takut, Sakura menoleh kesebelah kanan. kulit seputih susu langsung tampak dimata sakura.

Itu Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang menopangkan dagunya dibahu sakura. karna tubuh sakura sedikit rendah, membuat sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya, dan posisi sasuke seperti dia memeluk sakura dari belakang.

Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan menggeser tubuhnya. tapi tangan sasuke langsung menahan tubuh sakura agar tidak bergeser.

"sasuke ?" Tubuh sakura langsung menegang disaat mikoto menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada sakura ?" Sambung ayah nya. Sasuke tampak semangkin merapat kearah sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak sakura.

'kami-sama... apa yang dia lakukan ?!'

"Hm, aku merasa sangat iri dengan Hinata yang selalu mendapatkan pelukan pertama kaa-san disaat pulang. jadi aku melakukan ini agar aku tidak merasa iri, lagi pula..."

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap sakura dari samping dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan memohon dan dia juga memberi kode mata seperti _'kumohon jangan katakan yang macam-macam'_

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan menjawab dengan kode mata _'ohhh... maaf saja, aku tidak peduli'_

"Lagi pula apa nii-san" Ucapan Hinata membuat kode-kode mata yang dilakukan oleh sasuke dan sakura terhenti. Mereka menatap fugaku, mikoto dan Hinata yang tampak menunggu jawaban sasuke.

"Lagi pula..." sasuke mengulang ucapannya sambil merangkul tubuh kecil sakura.

Dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pipi kanan sakura. hingga sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sasuke.

"Dia..."

'kumohon...'

"Adalah..."

'aku akan memukulmu nanti... tolong jangan katakan yang macam-macam...'

"Calon kakak iparku"

 **Tbc...**

 **Ficnya pendek ya ? sorry. kizu baru sempet untuk update lagi karna sebelumnya kizu harus fokus sama UNBK dan latihan dance buat ikutan audisi.**

 **Rencananya kizu bakalan ikut audisi gelombang kedua. soalnya, kizu masih belum siap untuk ikut gelombang pertama.**

 **kizu bakalan usahain buat fic ini panjang and...**

 **bener, ini terinspirasi oleh lagu love warning yang berasal dari thailand.**

 **Oh ya, jika ada yang ingin berhubungan dengan kizu di facebook, search aja Kizuka.**

 **nanti bakalan muncul foto kizu make jilbab warna merah. nah itu profilnya kizu.**

 **bye bye, semangat ya !**


	10. my cat

**Love Warning**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romence, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menatap sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa... kecewa.

Haissss... apa yang kau pikirkan sakura ! Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Hn" dia mengucapkan kata ambigu lagi. kami-sama... kenapa ada manusia seperti dia. Dia kemudian masuk kedalam mashion.

"Sakura-chan..." Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik ditelingaku. aku menoleh dan melihat Hinata.

"sasuke-nii memang seperti itu, harap di maklumi. sifatnya memang sulit ditebak" Aku mengangguk dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumah bersama kaa-san dan tou-san.

Seketika aku memberhentikan jalanku disaat mengingat sesuatu tentang hinata.

hinata.

AKU BELUM MENCARI HADIAH UNTUK HINATA !

Merasa aku berhenti, Hinata pun berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang melengkung keatas.

"Tidak apa-apa hinata-chan, ayo" Aku kembali menarik tangannya.

kira-kira hinata menyukai apa

ya ?

Sepatu ? dres ? aksessoris ? make up ? hels ? apa ?

Aku tidak tahu, apa perlu kutanya ? Ah ! itu bukan pilihan yang baik. dia akan mengetahui niatku.

Lalu, aku harus bertanya pada siapa ?

Kaa-san ? tidak-tidak, dia perlu beristirahat sekarang.

tou-san ? aku malu bertanya padanya.

itachi-kun ? hmmm... baiklah, aku akan bertanya kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan, aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk menonton acara itu lagi. aku baru ingat masih ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan"

Bohong, aku berbohong kepadanya. tidak ada tugas hari ini. Kulihat dia mengangguk dan berjalan keruang keluarga sendiri.

Aku pun langsung berlari kekamar dan mencari smartphone ku.

tapi... dia sedang bekerja. aku hanya akan mengganggunya.

mungkin... tidak.

kuberanikan diri untuk memencet kontak nama itachi. tapi kembali tertahan disaat aku mengingat seseorang.

ya, kurasa dia bisa membantu. tapi apa dia mahu ? akan kucoba.

tapi kan aku tidak mengetahui nomor telponnya. haissss... kamarnya kan ada disebelah kamarmu Sakura.

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri dan langsung berjalan kekamar sebelah.

 **Sakura POV End**

tok tok tok

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sakura langsung mengetuk pintu.

Krieettt.

wajah malas langsung sakura lihat disaat orang yang dimaksud membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa maumu ?"

'ketus sekali' batin sakura.

"Ummm... sasuke-san, boleh aku bertanya ?" Sasuke terdiam dan membuka pintu lebih besar. sakura sangat tidak siap disaat sasuke menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

blammm..

pintu tertutup, bahkan...

ceklek..

dikunci. kuncinya dimasukan kedalam saku celana.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" sakura melirik kunci yang berada disaku kanan celana sasuke.

"K-kenapa kau menguci

pintunya ?" Sasuke diam dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya sasuke sekali lagi. sakura akhirnya menghela nafas.

"A-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya disaat dia lupa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hn ?"

'haduhhhh... apa ya ?'

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?" Tanya sasuke disaat melihat wajah sakura. sakura sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin ku tanya kan ya" Saketika itu pula sasuke langsung menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat kearah sakura.

tuk

"Awww..."

ceklek

"Kembali setelah kau tahu dengan pertanyaanmu"

Blammm

Sasuke mengetukan jarinya kedahi sakura dan langsung membawa sakura keluar dari kamarnya. dan langsung menutupnya.

Seketika itu juga sakura ingat dengan pertanyaannya.

'haisss... bodohnya aku'

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha ? hanya itu ?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

sasuke mendengus dan menatap sakura dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Hinata itu penggemarmu, dia menyukai semua tentangmu. jadi kenapa harus membuang waktu ku lima belas menit untuk pertanyaan

ini ?"

Sakura hanya mengecutkan bibirnya sambil menatap sasuke sebal.

"Jika aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. dasar manusia hn"

blamm

"Hey"

sasuke menghentikan ucapannya disaat sakura membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, sakura terus mengumpat.

"Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu ? apa susahnya hanya tinggal menjawab saja. dia memang menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya sakura terperangkap didalam mobil hitam mahal bersama orang yang sangat dibenci...

mungkin.

Sakura melirik kesebelah kanan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu ?" akhirnya sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah lima menit mobil dijalankan.

Sakura masih ingat disaat sasuke menggedor pintu kamarnya dan langsung menarik sakura keluar. bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata tentang kepergian mereka saja tidak bisa sakura lakukan. karna dia pun tidak tahu mereka akan kemana.

"Karna kau harus" jawab sasuke singkat.

"Kita akan pergi kemana ?"

"Hn"

"Jawab aku sasuke, kita mahu kemana ?"

"Kau sudah berani padaku ya ?"

"Kalau iya kenapa ?"

"Mahu ku hukum ?"

"Memangnya berani ?"

Sasuke menghentikan mobil dipinggir jalan. dan saat itu juga nyali sakura langsung ciut disaat melihat wajah sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya disaat sasuke menatap nya tajam.

srettt

"HEY !" pekik sakura disaat sasuke menarik kaca matanya dan dengan santai membuangnya dari mobil.

Sasuke menutup kaca mobilnya dengan smirk andalannya.

"Kanapa dibuang ?!"

"itu hukumanmu"

"Itu kaca mataku, kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu"

"Aku punya" Ucap sasuke sambil kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Tidak, kau tidak punya. memangnya kau siapa ?"

"Calon adik iparmu" mulut sakura terbuka dan tertutup untuk membalas perkataan sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"memang"

"Aku banci padamu"

"Aku juga"

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki adik ipar seperti mu"

"Kalau begitu jangan menikah dengan baka aniki"

"Kau pikir, aku mahu menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal ?"

"Manaku tahu"

"Hissss..."

Sakura akhirnya memilih diam. berdebat dengan sasuke memang harus memutar pikiran untuk mengalahkannya.

Setelah 15 menit, sasuke kembali memberhentikan mobil.

"Sudah sampai" sakura menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatap bangunan yang ada.

"Mall ? apa yang kita lak-" Sakura memberhentikan ucapannya disaat melihat punggung sasuke sudah berada didalam mall.

"Menyebalkan !" Sakura langsung turun dan mengejar sasuke yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Menarik ujung jaket sasuke sampai pemuda itu berhenti dan berdiri didepannya.

"ba-ka"

tap

"awwww ! Apa yang kau lakukan !"

sasuke sedikit melompat-lompat sambil memegang sepatu kirinya yang ditinjak sakura.

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sasuke, sakura langsung menaiki tangga yang naik keatas.

"Beruntungnya karna aku menyukaimu haruno"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam toko yang dimasukinya. sakura memasuki toko pakaian wanita. dia berencana untuk membelikan hinata rok mini bewarna hitam dan kemeja wanita bewarna putih.

menurutnya hinata akan terlihat manis jika memakai itu. sekarang dia mengetahui penyebab sasuke membawanya kemari. dan targetnya sekarang sudah berada didepan mata.

"tenggelam dengan duniamu,

eh !" Sakura terperanjat disaat seseorang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Akhh... ! kau membuatku terkejut !" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menarik sebuah mini dres bewarna cream yang memiliki hiasan bunga merambat dibagian dada.

Dia kembali menarik sebuah mini dres yang bewarna pink dan mendekatkannya dengan tubuh sakura.

"A-apa ?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan sakura.

"Hey !" sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan teriakan sakura, dia berjalan kearah kasir.

sakura membuka mulutnya disaat mengetahui niat sasuke.

'dia ingin meninggalkanku di mall ini ?' setelah itu sakura langsung menarik pakaian yang ingin dia beli dan berjalan kekasir dengan langkah cepat.

"Aku membayar pakaian yang dibawa gadis ini" kasir itu mengangguk dan langsung memasukan pakaian yang sakura bawa kedalam paper bag bewarna hitam.

"Hey ! Aku ingin membelinya dengan uang ku sendiri sasuke. aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu" Sasuke menatap sakura datar dan langsung menyerahkan tiga paper bag kedalam pelukan sakura.

"Bawa"

"Hey ! aku bukan

pembantumu !"

"you are my cat"

"what the... hey ! tunggu aku !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc...**

 **hallo... belum romantis ya ?**

 **Ruki : gak ada yang romantis kizu.**

 **kizu : udah jomblo diam aja, emangnya ruki tahu apa romantis ?**

 **ruki : bukan jombo tapi single, masih mending ruki ya, udah pernah pacaran. dari pada kizu, gebetan aja gak punya.**

 **kizu : iya iya. trus romantis itu apa ?**

 **ruki : mana ruki tahu**

 **kizu : lohh... katanya sudah pernah pacaran**

 **ruki : males**

 **kizu : jelesin itu aja males.**

 **ruki : terserah...**

 **kizu : eh ada reader, makasih ya udah baca ni fic.**

 **ruki : baru nyadar rupanya**

 **kizu : sssstttt... diam ! eh terus baca ya semuanya, walau pun ini fic update nya udah gak sesuai jadwal. semangat !**


	11. susah tidur

**Love Warning**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menenteng tiga buah paper bag dengan mulut yang tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu. tidak peduli orang berkata apa, dia masih saja mengoceh tentang sifat buruk orang yang berjalan tiga meter didepannya.

bruuukkk

"Akh... ! kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba ?!" ucap sakura sambil mengusap jidadnya yang menubruk punggung sasuke. sakura sangat terkejut disaat sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil alih paper bag yang berada ditangannya.

"Apa ya-"

"Ssstttt... diamlah" Ucap sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mencium pipi kanan sakura.

Siapa yang tidaK terkejut jika musuhmu sendiri mencium mu, ya walaupun Cuma di pipi.

"apa yang kau lakukan baka !"

"aw.. aw... hey hentikan !"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencium pipiku baka !"

"Itu bukan mencium, tapi mengecup pinky !

"Akh... sama sa-"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura berhenti memukul tubuh sasuke disaat saorang gadis yang seusia dengan sasuke menyapa mereka.

"Umm ?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya karna malihat sasuke menatap gadis itu intents.

"Sara" Ucap sasuke pelan. tapi cukup untuk sakura dengar.

"Hay, sudah lama tidak bertemu. bagaimana kabar ba-san dan ji-san ?" Sakura semangkin tidak mengetahui keadaan yang sedang dia hadapi disaat melihat wajah sendu sasuke.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, sangat baik" Entah sakura salah dengar atau apa, dia mendengar nada bicara sasuke yang tidak biasa.

"Oh, siapa gadis yang sedang bersamamu sasuke-kun ?"

Kedua mata sakura melotot kearah sasuke disaat pemuda itu merangkulnya dan bahkan dengan berani mengecup puncuk kepala sakura.

"Kenalkan, namanya Sakura Haruno, kekasihku aaaa.. maksudku, tunanganku" Otak sakura terasa blank disaat melihat sasuke tersenyum kearahnya .

"hm, dia cantik. perkenalkan, namaku Sara Uzumaki" Gadis berambut merah itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya kearah sakura. dan dengan sangat kikuk, sakura menjabat tangan sara.

"U-um.. namaku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-san" Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kananya. 'cantik' hanya kata itu yang bisa sakura pikirkan.

"Jangan seformal itu sakura-san, panggil saja sara, oke" Sakura mengangguk dan melirik sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak enak jika kita bicara disini, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke cafe sebentar, hitung-hitung reunian. kan sasuke-kun ?" Bisa sakura rasakan tubuh sasuke sedikit menegang dan tidak lama pemuda itu mengangguk semangkin mengeratkan rangkulannya dipinggang sakura.

Sara pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului sasuke dan sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah sasuke. pandangan sasuke datar, sangat datar dari biasanya.

"Sasuke-san, dia siapa ?" Tanya sakura pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"My ex-girlfriend" Satu kalimat itu membuat sakura terkejut.

'mantan pacar ? itu berarti...' Sakura menatap sasuke tajam.

"Apa kau menjadikan aku sebuah jembatan ?"

"Hm ? maksudmu ?"

"Iya jembatan, jembatan supaya mantan pacarmu cemburu" sakura menatap sasuke tajam disaat melihat pemuda itu terkekeh. sifatnya memang cepat berubah-ubah seperti bunglon.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti dengan kode yang kuberikan" kode ? kode apa ? sakura merasa dia tidak pernah menerima kode apapun dari sasuke.

"Kode ?"

"Jadi kau tidak menyadarinya ?"

"Menyadari apa ?"

"Kode, perlu kuulangi ?"

"silahkan"

cup

"Itu kodenya"

Tubuh sakura mematung setelah sasuke mengecup pipinya. seketika itu juga pipi sakura terasa panas dan warna merah tampak terlihat dikedua pipinya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kode" Sakura cemberut dan mencubit perut sasuke.

"Akhhh..."

"Itu hukumanmu" Sakura melepaskan rangkulan sasuke dengan paksa dan berjalan mendekati sara.

"hey pinky ! kau marah ? apa kau lupa ? yang berhak memberi hukuman itu hanya aku ! hey Pinky !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

"Hey ! buka pintunya pinky !"

Sakura memeluk sebuah kunci yang bisa membuka pintu didepannya.

brak

brak

brak

Sakura menyumbat telinganya dengan sebuah earthphone untuk meredam kerasnya suara gedoran pintu.

'hahhh... menyebalkan sekali' batinnya.

 **Flashback On**

"So ?"

"kau pasti mengerti masudku" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sasuke tajam.

"ti-dak !" Ucap sakura penuh penekanan. bagaimana bisa dia menerima permintaan konyol sasuke.

hallo... sakura menjadi pac- ralat tunangan pura-pura

sasuke ? HAH ! 

"Kau harus mau sakura"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak

sasuke !" sakura masih teguh pada pendiriannya. tidak mengindahkan raut wajah mengerikan sasuke. sebenarnya sakura juga sedikit merasa takut, tapi pikiran itu dia tepis.

"Kau harus mau" suara sasuke berubah berat dan dia berjalan mendekati sakura. tidak mau kejadian seperti diatap universitas terulang kembali, sakura pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar sasuke kekamarnya.

"Sakura !"

BLAM

 **Flashback Off**

Sakura membuka sedikit earthphone nya disaat tidak lagi mendengar suara gaduh yang sasuke buat.

jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, pemuda itu pasti berpikir dua kali sebelum membuat kegaduhan.

Tapi salah.

ceklek

kriettt

"Sakura..."

Kedua emerland sakura membola dan dengan refleks dia berlari dari atas ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey !"

Hampir saja sakura selamat dari kemarahan sasuke, tapi pemuda itu dengan mudah menyelipkan kakinya diantara pintu yang hampir tertutup dan segera masuk disaat sakura terperangah.

blamm

"Mau lari kemana hm ?" Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis sakura. punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding kamar mandi yang dingin.

Kedua tangan sasuke terulur menapak dinding yang sakura sandari, hingga sakura terkurung didalamnya.

"Ucapkan iya sakura" Ucap sasuke dengan suara beratnya. dengan sedikit gugup sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan tajam sasuke.

"Tidak" sakura masih teguh pada pendiriannya. apa pemuda itu tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu. semuanya pasti memiliki akibat.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkan bahwa kau adalah tunanganku sakura, apa susahnya hanya tinggal mengucapkan kata iya, dan semuanya selesai"

"Selesai ? hah ?! kita bahkan belum memulainya sasuke, aku juga belum mengucapkan iya, ba-"

"Kau mengucapkannya" potong sasuke. pemuda itu semangkin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sakura. 'kami-sama... apa yang harus kulakukan ? dia selalu bisa mencari titik permasalahannya'

Disaat sakura kembali mendongkakan wajahnya. wajah sasuke hanya berjarak 2 cm dengannya.

"Sa-!" ucapan sakura tercekat disaat nafas hangat sasuke menerpa kedua sisi pipinya.

"terima atau kau akan menerima akibatnya" Suara sasuke terdengar sedikit serak ditelinga sakura.

"t-tidak"

"Kau yakin ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang parau. dengan yakin sakura mengangguk.

saat itu juga waktu seolah berhenti bagi sakura.

dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

nafasnya tercekat.

mata yang membola.

kedua lututnya terasa lemas, tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. tapi kedua tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggang nya erat.

lepas

"ucapkan iya jika tidak mahu mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini"

"hahhhh... hahhh..." Nafas sakura terengah-engah, seperti sudah berlari marathon.

"i-iya, kumohon lepaskan aku sasuke-san" Ucap sakura dengan suara lemah. 'gila' pikir sakura sambil manetep sasuketajam.

"Kyaaaa !" teriak sakura disaat sasuke menggendongnya gaya bridal style.

'APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN !'

"sstttt... diamlah, atau mereka semua akan bangun" ucap sasuke ditelinga sakura. sakura terdiam disaat sasuke memnidurkannya diatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

cup

sebuah kecupan didahi sakura dapatkan.

"Oyasumi"

tap tap tap

kriett

blamm

"Hahhh... hahhh..." sakura mengusap dadanya. tanpa sadar, dia sudah menahan nafasnya sejak sasuke menciumnya. iya mencium.

ciuman dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

cium bibir.

walaupun Cuma menempel, tapi tetap saja, itu ciuman pertama sakura. 'haisss... aku pasti tidak bisa tidur malam ini'

.

.

.

.

.

.

00.34

Dan benar saja, sakura tidak bisa menutup matanya barang satu menit saja.

"Hahhh... apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Sakura mengacak rambutnya dan kembali termenung.

 **Flashback On**

"terima atau kau akan menerima akibatnya" Suara sasuke terdengar sedikit serak ditelinga sakura.

"t-tidak"

"Kau yakin ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang parau. dengan yakin sakura mengangguk. Kala itu juga rahang sasuke mengeras. memeluk pinggang sakura dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka.

cup

Sakura memebelelakan matanya dan berusaha mendorong dada sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

Kepala bagian belakang sakura menempel sempurna didinding kamar mandi. Sasuke terus menekan bibir mereka berdua.

bukk bukkk

memukul-mukul bahu kanan sasuke, kode supaya sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

'ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus mengakhirinya'

Tapi apa daya, sakura merasa kedua lututnya lemas disaat sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya.

lepas, semuanya sudah berakhir. tapi... saat itu juga sakura merasa kosong.

"ucapkan iya jika tidak mahu mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini"

"hahhhh... hahhh..." Nafas sakura terengah-engah, seperti sudah berlari marathon.

"i-iya, kumohon lepaskan aku sasuke-san" Ucap sakura dengan suara lemah.

 **Flashback Off**

bukk bukkk bukk

Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kejadian dua jam yang lalu.

memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

mulai dari menghitung domba.

menutup matanya menggunakan masker tidur.

hingga berlari didalam kamar agar dia merasa lelah dan bisa langsung tidur setelah selesai.

dan pada akhirnya... jam menunjukan pukul 2.45 disaat sakura terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Gaje ? maaf ya semuanya. Kizu bener-bener gak tahu membuat adegan kiss. jika bisa... kizu mau minta saran adegan kiss dari kelian semua. tulis direview yaaa...**

 **^.^**


	12. ulang tahun hinata

**Love Warning**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengacak surai gelapnya frustasi. sakura. Dialah yang membuat sasuke sedikit frustasi. sudah seharian ini, gadis musim semi itu menghindarinya. Tidak muncul dimeja makan saat sarapan. Menghindarinya disepanjang lorong universitas. Bahkan disaat belajar, dia tidak berada dikelas.

'Kemana gadis itu ?' Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelah.

 **Kriiettt...**

Sebagian orang pasti berfikir sasuke lancang masuk kekamar seorang gadis tanpa permisi. Tapi rasa penasangan sasuke mengalahkan semuanya.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan satu alis melengkung keatas. Kamarnya sedikit berantakan. Ranjang yang acak-acakan, buku berserakan diatas meja belajar, pakaian yang dipakainya tadi pagi berceceran dilantai, dan yang paling parah adalah sakura tertidur diatas karpet beludru yang bewarna hitam.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Apa gadis ini berniat menggodanya ? dengan cara mengenakan kaos putih polos yang kebesaran dan hotpants bewarna senada yang sangat pendek.

Bagaimana pun juga sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki, yang mana hormon nya bisa naik tanpa terkendali.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah sakura lebih dekat.

"Pinky !" Pemuda itu mengguncang tubuh sakura, yang membuat gadis pink itu langsung terbangun.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya, bangun secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sakit kepala. Ayolah... untuk hari ini saja sakura ingin beristirahat dari melihat wajah sasuke. tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah membayangkan sasuke berada didepannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke juga harus datang dimimpiku hah ?! Aku lelah. Dulu dia selalu membullyku, sekarang... dia menganggapku sebagai tunangan pura-puranya... Apa sih yang dia inginkan ?"

Sakura terus saja berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut perbuatan sasuke. Sekali lagi sasuke berseru untuk menyadarkan gadis didepannya. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah sebuah pukulan ringan dari sakura.

'Ya ampun... Ada apa dengan gadis ini ?'

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura dan mengguncang bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Menyebalkan" runtuk sakura sambil mendorong-dorong wajah sasuke.

"Pinky ! Sadarlah ! Kau kenapa ?!"

 **Brukk**

Astaga... Sakura baru saja menendang sasuke hingga punggung pemuda itu menyenggol sebuah botol. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya disaat menyadari ada 3 buah botol wine didekat sakura.

'Tunggu ! WINE !'

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung menarik wajah sakura agar dekat dengan wajahnya. Mengendus-endus aroma yang menguar dari mulut sakura disaat dia berceloteh.

Haiisss... Gadis ini mabuk.

Bagaimana bisa dia membawa wine memasuki manshion ?

"Kau tau sasu ? Sejak pertama bertemu sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. tapi sayang... kau malah membully ku... ahh..." Sakura kembali berceloteh.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Apa itu benar ? Sasuke pernah mendengar dari Naruto bahwa orang mabuk akan bicara jujur.

"Ekhem... Apa itu benar ?" sejujurnya sasuke ingin tau lebih lagi tentang perasaan sakura padanya.

"Ummm... Menurutku seperti itu. Dan juga... Itachi, aku juga menyukainya... Dia tampan, sikapnya baik, dermawan, dan ramah"

 **Twichhh**

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, maka terlihat jelas didahi sasuke sebuah perempatan siku-siku bewarana merah.

Dan seterusnya sakura berceloteh tentang Itachi. Apa pikiran gadis itu sudah terfokus pada itachi. Setelah puas, akhirnya sakura kembali tertidur.

Sasuke melirik sakura yang sudah terlelap didepannya. Jadi gadis itu menyukainya. sudut bibir sasuke sedikit terangkat. membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang tulus.

Lagi... pikiran sasuke kembali teralihkan. 'Bagaimana sakura bisa membawa wine sebanyak ini memasuki Manshion ?'

Ayahnya, Fugaku. memang melarang siapa pun yang tinggal dimanshion uchiha untuk membawa wine. Ayahnya hanya mendatangkan anggur klasik yang kadar alkoholnya tidak seberapa. Jadi siapa ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala sasuke. Tidak mungkin sakura sendiri yang membawanya masuk. pasti ada orang lain.

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimuti sakura diatas ranjang, Sasuke turun ke laintai satu untuk mencari air putih. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Ini mungkin efek sakura terlalu banyak minum. Gadis itu mengacak surai pinknya, apakah dia telah berbuat salah ? Dengan meminum tiga botol wine sekali gus.

Entahlah, yang pasti sakura merasa bersalah.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuat sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit loyo, dia berusaha beralan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hinata-chan...?"

"Lohh... Sakura-chan, kau belum bersiap-siap ? Pestaku tinggal setengah jam ! Ya ampun ! Apa aku melupakan ulang tahunku ?!" Hinata menarik sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan langsung menyalakan shower. mengguyur tubuh sakura.

"HEY ! Ini dingin !" Pekik Sakura disaat merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir dari shower. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan sakura dan sibuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk sakura.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Bagaimana bisa dia mandi pada pukul 7 malam.

"Ayo pakai ini sakura-chan" Hinata kembali mendorongnya kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian yang dia pilih.

Sakura melototkan matanya. apa dia tidak salah liat ?

Serius ? Dia memakai pakaian ini ? Sakuramendesah pelan dan mulai memakai pakaian yang diberikan hinata. Sekarang yang berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi adalah bukan dirinya.

Mana pernah Sakura memakai rok span selutut bewarna putih kotak-kotak hitam dan tank top pendek bewarna hitam dengan tulisan boy bewarna putih. tidak lupa jaket coklat yang panjangnya hanya sebatas perut ratanya yang terekspos.

Sakura tidak percaya dia memakai pakaian ini. Keluarnya dia dari kamar mandi, tidak ada hinata disana. dan pada akhirnya, sakura memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam diri didalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati adik perempuannya.

"Apa kau mengetahui keberadaan sakura-chan ? Dia bahkan tidak muncul disaat acara tiup lilin dan potong kue" Sasuke dapat menangkap raut sedih diwajah hinata.

Sakura sudah keterlaluan, kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya. kelakuannya bahkan berimbas pada hinata, dia juga seolah menghindari keluarga uchiha. Sasuke hendak pergi untuk menyeret sakura, tapi langkahnya terhenti disaat melihat orang yang dicari sudah berjalan kearah mereka.

Penampilan sakura malam ini cukup membuat perhatian tamu yang masih tersisa terpusat kepadanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah liat ? Dia Sakura Haruno kan ?" Sasuke melirik kearah kiba dan tersenyum tipis. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika yang sedang berjalan kearahnya adalah gadis yang selalu dia panggil pinky.

Sakura berhenti beberapa langkah didepan sasuke. Sakura tidak tau kenapa sekarang dia memandang sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau membuat hinata sedih pinky" Ucap sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah sakura, membuat gadis itu ikut melangkah mundur kebelakang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, walau hanya sementara. karna sakura melirik kebelakang. Kolam renang tepat berada dibelakangnya membuat gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang dan dengan sigap sasuke menangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan ! Lepaskan !" Naruto dan yang lainnya bersorak, meyuruh sasuke untuk melepaskan tangan sakura.

"Jangan lakukan itu nii-san !" Hinata mencoba untuk membujuk sasuke agar tidak melakukan hal itu.

Haiisss... Siapa yang harus dia dengar. Sekarang situasinya berbeda. Apakah dia harus menunjukan sifat aslinya dihadapan anggota gengnya. tidak-tidak. tapi, apakah dia harus menuruti perkataan hinata ? itu juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan sasuke untuk melepaskan tangannya disaat sasuke menatap nya. Tapi tatapan pemuda itu menegaskan semuanya. 'Kau tidak akan jatuh'. Terlintas ide jahil dibenak sakura. Disaat sasuke melirik kebelakang, sakura langsung melepaskan tangan sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya tercebur kedalam kolam.

 **Byyuuurrrr...**

Anggota gengnya bersorak gembira. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia sendiri pun tidak menyangka, sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

sasuke merasa cemas disaat melihat sakura berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam.

"Kerja bagus teme" Puji Naruto sambil merangkul pundak sasuke.

 **Plass...**

"Teme kenapa kau menepis tang-"

 **Byuurrr...**

"SASUKE !" Semua orang menjerit kala sasuke ikut menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang dan berusaha menyelamatkan sakura.

Anehnya, disaat sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan gadis pink itu, Sasuke merasa sakura berenang menjauhinya.

Sekilas sasuke bisa melihat senyum jahil sakura.

'ck, aku ditipu' sasuke tersenyum tipis dan muncul kepermukaan. Mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum tipis, sakura sudah menjebaknya. Sesaat kemudian sakura muncul kepermukaan dengan senyum kemenangan.

"I win Sasuke-kun" Sakura tertawa dan menyipratkan air kearah sasuke. Semuanya tertawa menyadari kebodohan sasuke. Satu universitas tau bahwa sakura merupakan mahasiswa yang memenangkan juara renang tahun lalu.

Cinta membuat seseorang bertindak bodoh...

Benarkan sasuke ?

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

WHAT ?

.

.

.

.

NO

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Canda... story ini belum tamat kok...**


	13. Love

**Love Warning**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, sakura kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Sakura kembali teringat saat sasuke keluar dari kolam renang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Apa dia marah ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar difikiran sakura. Tiga hari tinggal satu rumah dengan sasuke membuat sakura cukup tau dengan sifat aslinya.

"Cihh..." Sakura sontak mengusap dadanya saat suara gadis yang dia kenali terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah bungkus bekas permen karet yang mendarat dikepalanya.

Ketiga gadis itu berlalu didepannya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kearah sakura. Sakura lagi-lagi mengelus dadanya saat karin dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Dia baru sadar jika seminggu ini sasuke dan geng nya itu tidak membullynya.

Mereka memang tidak pernah lagi membullynya, tapi sasuke selalu mengganggunya saat dirumah.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan melihat-lihat dinding koridor yang bewarna putih. Memastikan tidak ada poster beserta cap 3RD warning yang menempel di dinding mulus itu.

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat posternya terpajang dengan jelas di dinding koridor.

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya, beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang didekatnya tampak menampilkan berbagai ekspresi geli.

Sakura mendecih dan tangannya terangakat ingin merobek poster itu.

 **Tap**

Tangan yang bewarna putih mulus itu lebih cepat dari pergerakan sakura. Menempelkan sesuatu yang sakura tidak ketahui diatas tulisan 3RD Warning.

Gadis itu dengan jelas bisa merasakan seseorang berada dibelakangnya. Tangan itu mulai terangkat perlahan, memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan 3Rd warning yang sudah diganti dengan tulisan **Love Warning**.

Senyum mengembang diwajah ayu sakura. Dia tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi sakura yakin, bahwa perasaan ini tak lain adalah sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.

Gadis dengan netra emerland itu berbalik dan mendapati sebuah senyum tipis yang hangat. Bukan senyum kepuasan yang biasa pemuda itu tampilkan kala selesai membullynya.

"I love you" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikannya terpekik kaget. Sakura menatap dalam netra hitam sasuke. Mengantarkan tatapan senang yang tidak terbatas puncaknya.

Hingga gadis dengan marga haruno itu balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tambah syok.

"I love you too" Mereka saling membalas senyuman, mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang mulai gaduh dengan kejadian pagi ini.

Sakura sangat tidak siap saat tubuhnya ditarik dan sebuah benda yang bernama tangan melayang menubruk pipinya, meninggalkan bekas bewarna merah yang sangat mencolok dikulit putihnya.

"Dasar Rendahan !"

Pemuda bersurai raven itu geram dan mendorong karin yang telah berani melukai sakuranya.

"Kau yang rendahan karin" Balas sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin. sorot matanya tajam, memancarkan aura tidak suka yang sangatmendalam kepada gadis bersurai merah yang berada didepannya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu sempat gemetar mendengar nada dari perkataan sasuke. Tapi karin bukanlah orang yang pernah gentar. dengan sangat berani dia mendorong sasuke hingga terdorong sedikit jauh dari sakura.

"Akhh.. !" Sakura berteriak saat karin melempar kaca matanya paksa dan menarik surai merah muda sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya membuat liquid bening itu meluncur dengan mulus membasahi kedua pipi sakura.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membuat sakura sangat bahagia dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

Pemuda itu semakin marah saat melihat air mata yang mengair dipipi sakura. dengan kasar sasuke menarik tangan karin dan lagi-lagi mendorongnya.

"Cukup karin ! kau dikeluarkan dari Universitas !" Pernyataan sasuke sukses membuat karin bungkam.

"K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu sasuke-kun, ka- !"

"Aku bisa karin" Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. menyisakan tatapan tidak percaya orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Diatap gedung tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Dengan hati-hati sasuke mengusap air mata sakura dan menempelkan sebuah plester luka di sudut bibir sakura yang sedikit sobek akibat tamparan karin.

"Hey.. jangan menangis" sasuke dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang kembali meluncur begitu saja dipipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Hikss... aku, aku merasa bersalah sasuke-kun hiks.." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn ? Apa makudmu sakura ?" Sakura dengan perlahan menguap air matanya hingga tidak menimbulkan sisa dipipinya. Tatapannya beralih kepada onyx hitam sasuke yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Bagaimana dengan... i-itachi-kun" ucap sakura dengan suara pelan, nyaris terdengar hanya seperti sebuah bisikan.

Itachi yahh... sasuke hampir melupakan tentang itachi karna perasaan senang saat calon kakak iparnya menerima pernyataan cintanya. tidak-tidak, bukan calon. tapi mantan calon kakak iparnya.

"Baka aniki itu..." Sakura tersikap mendengar perkataan sasuke dan membekap mulut pemuda itu untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. karna kata-kata selanjutnya pasti berisi sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada itachi.

"ssttt... jangan bicara seperti itu" Inilah yang sasuke sukai dari sakura. Walau pun sebelumnya mereka berdua bagaikan tom and jerry, tapi lihatlah... cinta itu buta. Mereka tetap bersatu.

"hm.. lalu ?" tanya sasuke setelah sakura melepaskan bekapannya.

"Lalu apa ?"

"Apanya yang apa ?" Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Jangan mengulang pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan sasuke-kun. Maksudku, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ?"

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya pelan. 'Ini akan rumit' batinnya. Sakura tidak menyangka dia akan jatuh cinta semuda itu kepada sasuke. Cinta tumbuh begitu saja. Awalnya sakura mengabaikannya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai perasaan lalu saja.

Tapi lihatlah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sifat sasuke yang menyebalkan sekaligus posesif diwaktu tertentu akhirnya membuat sakura jatuh juga.

"Tentu saja kita akan tetap bersama" Jawab sasuke setelah sekian lamanya termenung.

"Iya, aku tau itu. tapi... bagaimana dengan itachi dan keluargamu ? baa-san ? jii-san ? yang sudah lama merencanakan perjodohan ini." Sakura menghela nafas diakhir perkataannya.

"tapi kau tidak mencintai aniki kan ?" Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. kita ini sepasang kekasih, dan siapa pun tidak berhak memisahkan kita"

sakura sempat melongo mendengar perkataan sasuke. apa dia tidak salah dengar ? Uchiha sasuke, leader geng pembully 3RD Warning baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun diotak sakura.

Terbesit ide jahil dipikiran sakura. Tapi apakah pantas dia melakukannya di saat seperti ini ? 'Bodo amat' batin sakura.

"Eh ! Kekasih ? sejak kapan kita jadian ?" mendengarnya, ekspresi wajah sasuke berubah total menjadi datar.

"tadi, jika kau tidak lupa"

"hahh ? itu ! pernyataan cinta ? ya mapun, kau sungguh tidak romantis sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum simpul disaat melihat ekspresi jengkel sasuke.

"Dengar nona haruno yang sebentar lagi menjadi nyonya Uchiha"

Wajah sakura langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan sasuke.

"Pernyataan cinta itu tidak diukur dari romantis atau tidak, tapi dilihat dari perasaan yang disampaikan. Bagi seseorang yang saling mencintai, suasana romantis tidak terlalu penting. yang penting perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Apa kau tidak cinta padaku ?"

Sakura sontak menggeleng dan lagi-lagi melongo mendengar penuturan panjang sasuke. Owhh... apa dia tidak salah dengar ?

"Seharusnya kau bersukur aku mengungkapkannya dengan berani dihadapan semua orang tidak seperti sai dan ino"

Lagi-lagi sakura kembali melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Ino... dan sai..?

"Haaa... ?"

"dasar otak lambat" Sakura mengecutkan bibirnya dan sedikit menjauh dari sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sakura tetap mengabaikan sasuke. ya, sakura sedang merajuk. 'otak lambat ? heh !'

"Menoleh atau kau kucium"

"Cium saja kalau berani." sakura semakin mengabaikan sasuke dan dalam satu sentakan kuat, sakura akhirnya menatap sasuke.

"H-hey... aku hanya bercanda" Ucap sakura saat menyadari wajahnya dan sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa cm.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat wajah sasuke tinggal 3 cm dari wajahnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu membelelakan matanya dan menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan wajah terkejut.

Apa sasuke baru saja tertawa lepas ?

Sakura meletakan punggung tangannya didahi sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ujar sasuke sambil menjauhkan tangan sakura dari dahinya.

"Kupikir kau demam" Sasuke mendengus dan menyeringai dengan mata tajamnya kearah sakura. 'ya ampun...' sakura sedikit salah tinggkah karna dipandang saperti itu oleh sasuke.

"A-apa ? Menjauhlah" Sakura meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya merasa gugup.

"Berharap, eh ?" Wajah sakura memerah hingga ketelinganya. Sasuke tetaplah sasuke, menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan" bisik sakura pelan yang masih bisa didengar sasuke.

"Apa ?"

"tidak, hari akan hujan" Sasuke berdecak pelan dan tanpa sepengetahuan sakura, pemuda itu mendekat dan menggelitiki perut sakura.

"kyyaaa ! Apa yang k-kau haha... lakukan.. haha... geli.." Sasuke tersenyum puas. sejenak mereka berdua melupakan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini" Hinata menatap susu kotak rasa keju didepannya.

"hm.. Arigatou" Ucapnya sambil menerima susu kotak itu. pemuda yang baru kembali dari kantin itu tampak mendudukan dirinya disebelah hinata.

Hinata tenggelam dalam lamunanya. mengingat tindakan yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bukannya hinata tidak menyukai sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan sakura. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kakak tertuanya, Itachi. 'Masalahnya akan rumit jika begini' batin hinata sambil merenung.

Merasa dia diperhatikan, hinata menatap kesamping dan menemukan pemuda yang sudah satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya sedang menatapnya intents.

"A-apa ?" tanya hinata gugup. walau pun sudah sering ditatap seperti itu, tatap saja dia merasa gugup.

"Kau ada masalah ?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai meminum susu kotak yang diberikan naruto.

"Lie naruto-kun" Bohong hinata, dia mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan naruto. Hinata merasa relung hatinya menghangat saat merasa tangannya dipegang oleh naruto.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, sasuke dan sakura kan ?" Hinata tersentak kaget dan kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku... aku Cuma takut akan ada m-masalah dalam keluarga k-kami karna hubungan sasuke-nii dan sakura-chan. b-bukan aku tidak setuju. ta-tapi-"

Hinata sontak terdiam saat merasakan jari telunjuk naruto menempel dibibirnya.

"Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan. aku yakin sasuke teme bisa mengatasinya" Ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya, membuat wajah hinata merona. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa naruto suka tersenyum lebar. karna biasanya dia menampilkan wajah datar dihadapan semua orang, kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Oh ya... apa kau ada acara diawal liburan musim panas ini ?" Hinata tersikap karna melamun. Dia pun akhirnya menggeleng.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" lagi-lagi naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu turing" Hinata tersikap kaget dan menatap naruto dengan tatapan berbinar.

"benarkan ? Kemana ?" naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai biru tua hinata.

"Rahasia..." bisik naruto ditelinga hinata. Gadis bermarga uchiha itu mengecutkan bibirnya dan menatap naruto sebal.

"A-aku penasaran"

"Sudahlah, kau akan tau nanti. jangan lupa rayu sakura agar ikut" Rasa jengkel hinata pada naruto langsung lenyap saat mendengar nama sakura.

"hm.. dia pasti ikut" Ucap hinata sambil tersenyum senang kearah naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hahh... senangnya" Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan hinata.

"Coba aku memvideomu tadi, naruto pasti terkejut melihat himenya berputar-putar seperti penari balet"

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata merengek dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya bercanda.." Hinata kembali tersenyum dan berbaring disamping sakura. saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan perihal turing yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Hinata memaksa untuk tidur bersama sakura setelah mengemasi keperluannya didalam ransel.

Sakura tersentak kaget di saat mendengar dengkuran halus disampingnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai hinata saat tertidur.

Pandangan sakura berpindah pada pintu kaca balkon yang tirainya sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan pemandangan bintang yang sedang menghiasi langit malam.

Yahhh... untuk saat ini hubungannya yang baru berjalan tiga hari dengan bungsu uchiha masih tidak diketahui oleh keluarga uchiha yang lainnya, setidaknya.. belum diketahui.

Karna perjodohan itu berdasarkan wasiat, mungkin sakura akan terpaksa mengakhiri hubungannya suatu hari nanti. Hubungan ini juga mungkin hanya semenatara, jadi biarkanlah sakura menikmati kebahagiaan sementara ini.

Setidaknya... sebelum semuanya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Halo... kita jumpa lagi. maaf kelamaan update. Kizu Cuma ingin mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah setia membaca story ini. karna ni story hampir berakhir, mungkin tinggal 3-4 chapter lagi.**

 **Dan juga... kizu mau minta maaf jika alurnya kecepatan..**


End file.
